Underground
by Trelaina123
Summary: Part 3 of the "Reconstruction" saga...  The story of the resistance army and the survivors on Earth after the Dark Nebula Empire's attack, as well as what's happening "begind the scenes" on the Argo.  Also continues the story of Mark Venture and Carina.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**August 18, 2202**

The late-summer sun was warm that Wednesday, the sky over New Tokyo a clear, deep blue. It had been nine months since the Comet Empire had threatened to take over Earth, and the citizens of Great Island had finished rebuilding both their cities and their lives. Earth Defense patrols in the outer reaches of the Solar System had reported no abnormal activity in recent memory. The last thing anyone expected was an attack.

It all seemed to happen so quickly. The first alert came through from the Commander's office late in the afternoon. Lt. Carina Clark was reviewing the requirements for a new project with her boss when a pop-up appeared on her computer screen. "Colonel, a message from HQ. Communication with the bases on the outer planets is out. They want us to check the network, make sure nothing on our end is interfering with the regular frequencies. They're trying the emergency frequencies now."

Colonel Okajima didn't seem too concerned. "Why don't you take a look, Lieutenant? It's getting late, anyway. We can continue this in the morning."

"Yes, sir." She saluted the senior officer as he left her office and logged into the network, systematically checking the connections and traffic for each base. It was tedious work, and she wasn't finding anything that would cause a communication breakdown. She had just begun to check the Neptune base when a message appeared on her screen.

_*Turn on your personal phone. I'm about to call you.*_

Her heart still leapt a little every time she heard from Mark Venture. She dug out her phone with a smile and messaged him back. _*Done.*_ He knew she never used her private phone when she was at work – it must be important.

The phone rang almost immediately. "Hi, sweetie. What's up?"

"Carina, there's a UFO heading toward Earth. Fast. Wildstar was talking to Mars, and he lost communication when the UFO passed the base."

"What? What's –"

"Listen to me, Carina. I just called Mom and told her to get the kids ready in case they need to go underground. Call your family in the US and tell them the same thing."

A knot formed in her stomach. "Sure, OK. What's going on, Mark?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it. I've got to go – call your Dad right now. I love you."

The situation must be serious, for him to say that while he was in the office. They always checked their personal relationship at the door of Earth Defense Headquarters. "I will. I love you, too." She hung up and blinked, stunned, before quickly placing a call to her brother. Georgie would take care of the rest of the family, and he wouldn't ask too many questions. "Just keep an eye open, and if something happens, don't worry if you don't hear from us for a while. Mark's mother has Kate with her. She'll be safe." _Or at least I hope so._ As she spoke, she watched a volley of missiles launch from HQ.

There was a pause before he answered. "OK. I'll update Richie and Dad on the situation. Be careful."

"You, too. I'll call as soon as we can." She sat still for a minute after hanging up, then hurried to the colonel's office. "Colonel?"

He looked haggard. "The missiles we just fired were ineffective against the incoming craft. It's headed directly for the city." They stared at each other.

The sun was setting, casting the city in delicate shades of pink and blue, when an alarm began to sound. Earth Defense was on red alert. Col. Okajima's emergency line rang, and he picked up, indicating to Carina that she should wait. His side of the conversation was short and tense. When he hung up, he turned back to her. "That craft is a missile. It's hovering over the city. We need to work up an analysis ASAP to determine its point of origin."

"Yes, sir. I'll get the analysis team together and we'll send the data over to HQ." The trajectory, speed and radiation levels of the missile would help the science team to determine where it came from.

"Lieutenant, be careful. I also found out that the base on Mars has been wiped out. No survivors, but also no damage to either the bodies or the structures. We don't know what we're dealing with here."

"Sir." She saluted, then ran to gather the junior staff into the analysis room. They worked feverishly to feed what little raw data they had into the main computer. As the sky darkened, the colonel came in to check on them.

"The missile has moved – it's landed over the site of the old HQ. The soldiers we've sent to investigate have been repelled. People are starting to run for the entrance to the underground city." Carina tensed, hoping the Ventures had already brought Jordy and Katie to safety underground. The team looked out the window, watching the arrival of the next wave. They glowed like fireflies, but as they drew closer it became clear that they were humanoid, paratroopers bent on invasion. The analysts watched, frozen, as the alien troopers opened fire on the city. The colonel slammed his fist on a desk. "Come on, move. We need to get all information to Earth Defense Headquarters ASAP."

Carina hesitated for a moment. "Colonel, with your permission I'd like to go and help at the hospital. They're going to need every hand, and the team can handle what needs to be done here."

He considered her, then nodded. "Mmm, OK. Be careful, Lieutenant, and check in with us when you can."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." She saluted and ran for the exit. At the door, she paused and looked around tensely. The paratroopers hadn't reached this area yet. Crossing herself, she hurried across the plaza to the hospital. The lobby was chaotic – teams moved to transport the existing patients into the underground hospital as quickly as possible, while others rushed to triage the newly wounded, those who had made it to the hospital. Carina searched frantically for a doctor. Finally spotting one, she ran to him. "Dr. Russo, how can I help?"

The man glanced at her. "Clark. Good. Help the other nurses in the triage area. Patch the wounded up as well as you can until we're able to get them underground."

"Yes sir."

It was a bloody scene. Everywhere she turned were wounded, victims of the alien paratroopers' rifles, and more were pouring in every second. The smell of death and blood hung heavily in the air. A lucky few made it to the hospital on their own volition; most were carried in by loved ones. Carina couldn't imagine where they would find the bandages and painkillers to help all these people. She found the nurse who seemed to be in charge and followed her orders.

News was coming in fast and furious from HQ, broadcast in the hospital lobby over an emergency frequency: the enemy had taken the airport, the missile silos, decimated the police force, destroyed communication with the government and surrounded the president. The Earth Defense complex was the only spot that remained free, and the aliens were on their way here.

The invaders began to attack the city in earnest, using tanks and fighter planes that looked for all the world like something out of H. G. Wells. The energy beams shot from the enemy vehicles were powerful, able to destroy a tank or a building with a single shot. The air in the city burned red once again. When she heard cries coming from outside, Carina looked up from her work. A chain of explosions lit the night sky. That couldn't be good. As she watched, a group of enemy planes flew overhead. She followed them with her eyes as they approached the fleet control tower and fired on it, destroying the tower's observation and control area. Her heart lodged itself in her throat. _Mark_. For several minutes she tried to concentrate on her work at hand, but she wasn't going to be able to focus until she was sure he was alive. Finishing with her current patient, she ran back to find Dr. Russo again.

"Doctor, the control tower has been hit. Request permission to assess the situation. I can make it over there undetected."

The doctor cursed. "Granted. Watch yourself, Lieutenant. Hopefully they had enough sense to evacuate. If not, send a signal over your walkie and we'll send an ambulance."

"Right. Thank you, sir." She saluted and ran off, slinging a first aid kit over her shoulder. _Please, let him be safe. Let all of them be safe_, she prayed as she surveyed the wreckage between the hospital and the tower. There was plenty of rubble to hide behind – the amount of damage that had been done in such a short time was remarkable, the entire city in flames. She thought she could make it across the several blocks if she used the damaged buildings and vehicles as shields. Taking a deep breath of super-heated air, she sprinted away from the hospital, hyper-aware of any movement around her. She had made it about halfway to the tower when she saw a figure advancing toward her and drew her weapon, ducking behind a section of a wall that had been blown off a building.

A second look told her that this wasn't a single figure, but two men coming toward her, one supporting the other. After a few seconds, their faces were revealed in the light of the burning city. Pat Orion… And he was supporting Mark Venture, who seemed to have a hard time walking. Carina holstered her gun and ran toward them. "Mark! Pat, are you all right?"

Mark tore his arm from Orion's shoulder and fell toward her. "Carina! Thank God you're all right!" They spoke at the same time as their arms wrapped around each other. "What are you doing here? You should be underground!"

"I saw the tower get hit. I was so worried." There was a nasty looking gash on his arm. "You're hurt – let me take care of that. Is anyone else –"

"No, I had everyone evacuate while I launched the defense fleet. Lot of good it did." He flinched and pulled away as she peeled the torn fabric of his pea coat from his wound. "There's no time for that now. I've got to find the Star Force. I'll bandage it up when I get there."

"Find the Star Force? How –"

"Chief, I think she's right." Carina had almost forgotten that Orion was there. "You should let the lieutenant bandage your arm. It looks bad. I'll scout the way and make sure it's safe, and be right back."

Mark hesitated, then nodded. "All right. Hurry back, Pat." Carina smiled at Orion gratefully as he walked away, while Mark glared at her. "You shouldn't be out here. You need to take cover."

"I'll make it back OK. And you won't be of any use to anyone if your arm gets gangrenous and falls off," she scolded him as she removed a piece of metal from his arm and sprayed the wound with disinfectant. He still looked angry, but she saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"You're a very strange girl. You know that?"

"You know, I've never heard that before. Thanks, pal." More quietly she asked, "Where are you going to go?"

He touched her cheek with his good hand, then turned away to avoid looking at his wounded arm. "Heroes' Hill. The Star Force will gather there – I'm sure of it. We'll take care of this."

Carina nodded, wrapping a bandage around his wound. "Mark," she asked in a shaky voice, "what if you don't come back?"

"Hey," he said, "no crying, soldier. Of course I'll be back." When she didn't answer, he turned toward her, lacing his fingers in her hair and speaking tenderly. "Carina, listen to me. God didn't bring us together like this just to tear us apart so quickly." After another pause, he tried again. "You know I'm right."

It was easier to go along with him than to face the other possibility. She took a deep breath, slipping her arms under his coat and around his waist. "I hope so."

His left arm held her tightly to his chest while he stroked her lower back with his wounded right hand. After kissing the side of her head he whispered in her ear. "Nothing in the universe will prevent me from coming home to you. I promise you that."

His embrace gave her the strength she needed to believe him. She kissed him deeply. "I'll be here waiting for you. Always. I love you, Commander Venture."

"I love you, too. So much." He kissed her again, holding her until the sound of approaching footsteps made them step apart, hands poised over their guns. It was Orion.

"Sir, we should be able to get to the memorial without too much trouble. I'll help you along."

"That's great, Pat. Thanks. Carina, get back to the underground city."

"Right. Make sure Nova or Dr. Sane takes a look at your arm ASAP – what I did will just hold you together until you can get real treatment. Orion, keep your eyes and ears open."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted as he transferred Mark's weight to his own shoulders. They began to hurry away, Mark giving Carina's hand a final squeeze as they pulled apart. "We'll see you soon," he said, and she nodded.

She watched them for a moment before running back toward the hospital. A few seconds later another fighter plane flew over, firing randomly on the already-destroyed area. She turned back to the two men. "Be careful! Both of you!"

Mark looked back at her and shouted angrily, pointing toward the hospital. "Go! Get underground NOW!" He and Orion disappeared behind a building and Carina felt her eyes fill with tears as she ran in the opposite direction. She couldn't go back to the hospital in this state. Coming across a sheltered area where a wall had fallen at an angle against another building, she stopped to pull herself together, breathing deeply. After a few moments, she pressed on.

By the time she got back to the hospital, the outer defenses of the Earth Defense complex had begun to crack. Wounded civilians were no longer able to get past the enemy, and the focus had shifted to transporting patients to the underground hospital facilities. Carina's thoughts turned to her sister. Surely Dr. Russo would understand if she left to check on her. She tracked him down. "Doctor, Cdr. Venture was the only one hurt in the attack on the control tower, and his wound was minor. He had the rest of the staff evacuated before they were hit."

The doctor nodded. "Good. Did you happen to see Sane while you were out there? I haven't been able to find him."

"No sir, but Cdr. Venture was headed for the war memorial. He felt the Star Force would gather there. Dr. Sane is probably with them." Russo grunted. Carina went on. "Sir, my baby sister should have been taken to the underground shelter. Things seem to be under control here – if it's all right with you, I'd like to go and find her. I'll be back when I'm sure she's safe."

He gave her a piercing look. Russo was a gruff old bachelor who didn't always have patience with people who put family before duty, and Carina wasn't sure how he'd react. She was relieved when he nodded at her. "Take your time, nurse. We have plenty of coverage for now. We'll regroup when things settle down."

"Thank you, sir." She rode with a group of wounded down the transport into the underground hospital, then exited the building and headed toward the shelter. She was surprised by how easily she got her bearings, after being away from the underground city for a year and a half.

Most families had maintained their underground homes, stocked with clothing and emergency supplies, when the Gamilon War had ended, in anticipation of an emergency such as this. The government kept the buildings in a state of repair, with the proviso that no one would be allowed to occupy an apartment before checking in with officials. In the chaos of the emergency, Carina knew it would be hours before anyone was cleared to leave the shelter. She threaded her way through the crowd and presented her ID at the main desk, asking for the location of the Venture family. The soldier at the desk directed her down the hall, and she wound a path through harried parents and crying children to the area of the shelter reserved for the families of servicemen. She didn't find the Ventures in the first two rooms she checked, but in the rear corner of the third room, she finally spotted them. Mr. and Mrs. Venture were holding hands, talking quietly; Katie was sitting on the floor, crying, Jordy Venture beside her with his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

When Anthony Venture spotted Carina making her way toward them, he tapped Kate on the head and pointed toward her. The girl looked up, blinked and jumped to her feet, wiping her face. "Cricket!" she wailed, waiting until Carina had gotten through the crowd before running to her sister and throwing her arms around her. After a moment, she jumped back in horror. "What happened to you, Cricket? Are you hurt?"

Carina hadn't realized how much blood stained the front of her uniform – it almost looked as though she had been shot in the stomach. She knelt and stroked her sister's hair. "No, honey, I'm fine. I was working at the hospital, that's all. We're all fine." She pulled Kate into her arms as the Ventures approached them.

Maria Venture's face was worried. "Carina, dear, we're so glad you're all right. Have you seen Mark?"

She nodded and told them what she knew of the Star Force's plan. "I'm afraid that's all I know, but I'll head back over to Earth Defense after you get settled and find out what I can. Mark is fine, though – I'm sure of it. I would know if something happened to him."

Mr. Venture nodded, accepting this declaration without question. "I'd like to help in whatever way I can. Will there be opportunities for civilian volunteers, do you think?"

"I'm sure there will be. Thank you. I'll keep you up to date."

Jordy spoke up. "Katie was really worried about you. But I told her you'd be fine."

"Thank you, Jordy." Carina pulled the boy into a quick hug. "You're a good friend to Kate."

Katie finally pulled away from Carina's side and took Jordy's hand with a shy smile. "Thanks, Jordy." Tears stung Carina's eyes as she watched the children together. They had become very close this summer, and seeing the way they looked at each other reminded her of a conversation she'd had with Mark less than two weeks ago.

* * *

_They had taken the kids to the beach for the day. After Mark and Carina smeared their skin with sunscreen, the two had run toward the waves, deliberately bumping into each other and laughing at some private joke. Mark and Carina had spread their blanket on the sand; he was sitting behind her, rubbing sunscreen into her back (and taking his time, too, she noted as she began to feel warmer than the day's temperature warranted) when he asked her a question._

"_Do you think we need to worry about them?"_

_She knew what he was asking. She had been keeping an eye on the situation, but they were only ten years old, and Kate still told her everything. If there was something to worry about, she would sense it. She shook her head. "Ask me in a few years and I might have a different answer, but no." Giving him a sly grin over her shoulder, she added, "They'll be fine as long as your brother keeps his hot little hands off my baby sister."_

_He wrapped his hands around her waist. "Maybe if your sister were less of a little temptress, it wouldn't be an issue."_

"_Hey, it's not her fault. We can't help it if the Venture boys find us irresistible."_

_Mark chuckled and pulled her toward him. "We do. We really do," he said, nuzzling her ear, sending a delicious shiver through her body. She began to relax against his chest when suddenly he slipped his arm under her legs and scooped her up off the ground. She shrieked and threw her arms around his shoulders as he carried her to the ocean to drop her in – he knew she preferred to get wet gradually, and it made him impatient. "But right now, I'm afraid you're the enemy. Jordy! Come over here! As soon as Carina gets over her fear of the cold water, you and I are going to take her and Kate down in a game of chicken."_

* * *

Carina smiled at the memory even as she blinked back tears. The day had been perfect, but here they were, a week-and-a-half later, neck-deep in the hell of war with such days behind them – possibly forever. _Stop it_, she told herself. Mark would be back, the Star Force would defeat the enemy and they would all be fine. Three or four years from now they would sit on the beach and revisit their concerns about Kate and Jordy's relationship. If she stopped believing that, the war was lost already.

"Carina?" Mr. Venture interrupted her thoughts. "Do you have any sense of how long it will be before we're allowed access to our apartment? The kids are awfully tired."

She thought for a moment, rubbing her sister's back. "I might be able to get you in. I want to make sure you're all safely there before I head back to Earth Defense, anyway. Would you mind watching Katie until I can get into my own place?"

"No!" Katie clung to her. "Cricket, don't go back. Stay here!"

"Kate, they need everyone to help so we can end the fighting as soon as possible. Nothing bad will happen to me – I promise. We're safe here underground." She knelt and hugged her sister. "And I'll come back as soon as I can. By the time you wake up tomorrow, I'll be there to pick you up."

Mrs. Venture stepped forward and put her hand on Kate's shoulder. "We'll be happy to have you stay with us, Katie. Jordy loves having you, and we have plenty of room. When we can get into the apartment, we'll make some cocoa and try to go to sleep."

"Maybe we can camp out on the floor. It will be fun," Jordy added, trying to help. Carina smiled at him as she stood.

"I'm going to talk to the guys at the front desk and see if they can expedite your paperwork. Kate and Jordy, do you want to come with me?"

There were enough military families that had already requested priority, and the level of confusion was high enough, that it was several hours before the Ventures were able to get into their home. News trickled in to Carina from HQ – the enemy had taken full control of the government, but the Commander and the Defense Council would be meeting with the alien leaders shortly. Meanwhile, a high-speed Earth craft had been spotted taking off from Earth Defense Headquarters, and had reportedly left Earth's atmosphere safely. _The Star Force_, Carina thought. It had to be. She quietly passed the news on to Mr. and Mrs. Venture, not wanting to excite the children with information she was unsure of.

By the time the Ventures and Kate were safely settled in their apartment, it was well into Thursday morning. As she made her way to the old Earth Defense HQ, Carina realized the sun must be rising over the city on the surface. She was exhausted, but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep even if she had the opportunity. Reports now were that the firestorm on the surface had stopped, which was a blessing, at least. She found her way to the large communication center at HQ, where a crowd had gathered. A secret camera in the conference room at HQ on the surface was broadcasting the meeting between the Defense Council and the enemy. Carina scanned the room until she spotted Colonel Okajima and the boys from the analysis group, and joined them. They exchanged grim nods with her before turning their attention back to the screen.

The enemy commander, a fearsome looking man, hairless and with blue-grey skin and darkly-lined eyes, blue where the whites should be, was speaking to the council. He referred to the missile which was currently sitting over their heads as a neutron bomb, capable of destroying all life on Earth. Earth would be under the threat of its detonation, he said, unless the Commander revealed to him the location of the Argo and its crew. A murmur ran through the communication room at this news – this new enemy's fight was with the Star Force? Carina remembered a comment Stephen Sandor had made months ago, that the assistance the Star Force had given Leader Desslok on their last mission may come back to bite them. Was this the same alien force that had caused the destruction of both Gamilon and Iscandar?

She was shaken from her thoughts by the voice of Commander Singleton, who was bravely (and rather foolishly, she thought,) antagonizing the enemy leader, accusing him of being afraid of the Star Force. He refused to give the Argo's location and told him to find it himself. The alien commander immediately had Singleton taken into custody, calling for his execution. As he was led from the room, a communication officer turned off the camera and the screen went black.

The soldiers turned to each other bleakly. How could they continue the fight without the Commander? Colonel Okajima looked at Carina. "Clarkie, do you know where the Argo is?"

"No, sir. The Star Force wasn't told where she was docked after their last mission. But I believe it was the Star Force in that escape ship that left Earth during the invasion. I assume they've discovered her location."

"I hope you're right." Lieutenant Jim Gilman stood on her other side. "The enemy has taken control of everything on the surface, and with the bases on the outer planets wiped out, the Star Force might be our only chance."

A marine standing nearby turned to them. "Wait a minute. We've still got an arsenal available to us down here, haven't we? If we play our cards right, we might be able to disarm that bomb and take back the Earth from these sons-of-bitches."

The colonel nodded. "He's right. I won't risk lives needlessly, and we'll have to find out all we can about that bomb before we do anything, but I don't see any reason to just give in to enemy rule."

People were gathering around them, a sense of excitement starting to build. They would organize a resistance – a partisan army that would find a way to take Earth back from her invaders, whether the Star Force had survived or not. The Colonel turned to Carina and Gilman, asking them to hack into the comm system at HQ on the surface. Communication officers would then block certain frequencies, so that the enemy wouldn't be able to intercept messages between the underground HQ and the Star Force or any other existing Earth Defense ship or base.

As they worked out the back-door codes to get into the system, a cheer rose behind them. They turned quickly and were shocked to see Commander Singleton stumble through the door, disheveled but decidedly alive. He was followed by several members of the Defense Council. Carina breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly feeling the fact that she had been awake for 24 hours, and under extreme stress for 12. The safe appearance of the Commander was a sign – it had to be. They had always survived under his leadership, and they would survive again. She would hear what he had to say, wait to see whether he contacted the Star Force, and then get into her underground apartment, change out of her filthy, bloody uniform and sleep for a few hours before visiting Kate at the Ventures' and returning to work. She would bring Kate home tonight, after things had settled down a little. Offering up a quick prayer both for those who had survived the deluge and those who had not, she turned back to her work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**August 19, 2202**

**0500 hours**

When Mark had arrived at Heroes' Hill and Wildstar had come to greet him, the two had simply clasped arms and looked at each other – words hadn't been necessary. They both knew that if they worked together, nothing could defeat them. Somehow, the entire bridge crew had known to gather at the war memorial… Mark wondered as he looked up at the statue of Captain Avatar. _Captain, have you called us all together to save the Earth again?_

The minutes before Homer was able to get in touch with Sandor felt like hours. Nova worried at his arm, checking the wound and rewrapping Carina's hastily-applied bandages, but after that all they could do was sit silently, wondering whether anything they could do now would help the Earth. Waiting for news without being able to take action was incredibly frustrating. It simply wasn't how the Star Force handled things. And it didn't help that Mark was beating himself up for the loss of the automated fleet. He wished he'd had the time to talk to Carina about it. She would have given him some perspective. _Carina_. He couldn't allow himself to worry about her now – if he did he was afraid he'd go crazy, or at the very least he'd lose focus, and that could spell the end of everything. He simply had to believe she was safe. He'd know if something had happened to her, anyway – he was sure of it. Their connection went deeper than anything he had ever known. They had speculated that it had something to do with the transfusion Trelaina had given him when he was wounded, but whatever the cause, the two of them had a constant _awareness_ of each other.

He was shaken from his reverie when Homer announced that he had reached Sandor. After that, everything happened so quickly. Mark barely remembered running to the secret hangar at HQ (_thanks, Mr. President, for arranging for your own safety while leaving the rest of us to rot,_) pushing through the pain of his injury to get there as quickly as possible. There had been a moment of panic when the escape dome wouldn't open, but Nova knew the code and had run to open it manually. She would have to hurry – damn the automatic settings on these shuttles that couldn't be overridden – but surely she would make it back to them before the enemy broke through the armored door.

Mark wasn't sure what was happening now. He could hear Wildstar shouting for Nova, and Homer was yelling too, but he couldn't investigate – he didn't want to hand the controls of the escape ship over to either IQ-9 or Eager while they were still in range of the enemy ships. After what happened to the automated fleet, he wanted complete control of this ship.

The door of the shuttle closed, and Mark was better able to hear what was going on behind him. Homer was shouting at Wildstar. "What are you doing? We can't do this without you, Wildstar! It will be hard enough without her!"

_Without her?_ Mark felt his blood run cold. Something had happened to Nova. Had she been hurt? He didn't have time to ask, as the next thing he heard was the sound of Wildstar's fist connecting with Homer's jaw. "I don't care! Nova was injured! She – she needed me, and I could have saved her! Damn you Homer, why didn't you let me go?"

"Wildstar!" Mark shouted over his shoulder, turning just in time to see his friend throw Homer across the room and into the opposite wall. Wildstar had an explosive temper and was always ready for a fight, but Mark had only seen him come this close to losing control once before, when they had captured a Gamilon prisoner during the trip to Iscandar and Wildstar had been reminded of the violent death of his parents. Mark had needed to restrain and calm him more than once over the years, and when Wildstar approached Homer again and grabbed his collar, he knew he'd better move before Homer suffered some serious injury. He was about to turn the helm over to IQ-9 when Doctor Sane stepped in.

"Wildstar, stop it!" The tiny man's shrill voice cut through Wildstar's anger enough to distract him from hitting Homer again. "Homer is right. Earth needs you – now is not the time to lose your head!"

Wildstar still sounded furious. "Doc, that was _Nova_ down there! Doesn't anybody care? She was hurt, and now who _knows_ what's happened to her? She may have been captured, or worse!"

Doctor Sane's voice was commanding as he approached Wildstar. "Of course we care, Wildstar. We're all worried about Nova. But our top priority now has to be reaching Sandor." Mark was shocked to see him suddenly grab Wildstar's arm and plunge a syringe into it. Wildstar cried out in intense pain for a moment before collapsing to the floor. The entire crew stared, stunned. Wildstar didn't move – he didn't even appear to be breathing.

"Doc, what the hell? What did you do to him?" Mark was frightened and angry, but the doctor stood his ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to explain, Venture, but Wildstar's behavior was putting us all in danger. Take a look at the video panel."

The entire crew directed its attention to the screen. Eager gave a cry. "Enemy ships! A whole slew of 'em!"

The doctor nodded. "While Wildstar was distracting us trying to kill Homer, those ships were able to sneak up on us."

"This shuttle is unarmed. We're completely unable to defend ourselves!" Dash sounded panicky, but still Dr. Sane was in control.

"If the enemy detects human life aboard this ship, they'll blow us to pieces. The serum I just gave Wildstar slows heart rate, breathing, even body temperature to the point where they're almost undetectable. If we all take this shot, the ship will appear to be devoid of human life. It's our only chance for getting past the enemy."

The crew looked at each other warily. Mark didn't want to do it, but as the Star Force's second-in-command, he knew it was his duty to step forward. "OK, Doc, if you're sure it's safe." He looked around, thinking quickly. "Kill the power, and IQ-9, take over piloting duties. Head for Icarus base as fast as possible." He was relieved that his voice sounded normal – it wouldn't do to let the others know how nervous he was.

Rolling up his sleeve, he approached the doctor and braced himself for the pain he was sure was coming. "Good man, Venture. You could see from Wildstar that it will hurt like hell for a few seconds, but you'll be fine when you wake up. Why don't you sit down so you don't fall?"

That was a good idea. He sat beside Wildstar's motionless form and extended his arm. The pinch of the needle wasn't too bad, but a second later he felt icy lead running through his veins. The pain was intense, his body incredibly heavy as he collapsed to the floor. With his last conscious thought he reached out to Carina. _If something goes wrong, I'm so sorry, my love. I did what I thought was best. I will always love you. If we'd been able to –_

He didn't see how quickly the doctor worked after that, how the crew lay as still as death on the floor while the enemy scanned the ship, finding no sign of life as IQ-9 sat unmoving at the helm. The doctor's plan worked – believing the ship to be deserted, the enemy allowed it to pass unhindered into space.

* * *

The men lay comatose, without dreaming, and awoke feeling surprisingly healthy and well-rested mere hours later as the shuttle approached the asteroid belt. _They weren't kidding when they called this shuttle "high-speed,"_ Mark thought. They had landed on Icarus Base, thrilled to find themselves aboard the Argo, and after a quick station check her new captain, Yamanami, had granted them half an hour to check their quarters and change into their crew uniforms. Since they had come aboard without supplies, it took Mark only a few minutes to dress and verify that any supplies he needed were in his cabin. Having time to relax, he wandered back to the aft observation deck. It didn't matter that the ship was encased in stone – he was always drawn there when he needed to think. He was only mildly surprised to see Wildstar already standing by the darkened window. Mark was already feeling his separation from Carina deeply – he could only imagine what Wildstar was going through.

"Derek," he said gently as he approached his friend, resting his hand on his shoulder, "Nova's strong. She's probably stronger than any of us. She'll be all right." He was trying to convince himself, too.

Wildstar nodded. "You're right, Mark. She is strong. But she was wounded, and she fell so far. I feel like it's my fault. If I had managed to shoot that enemy soldier before he shot her…" He broke off.

"Wildstar, you did everything anyone could have done. How many of those soldiers did you take down? It's only because of you – you and Nova – that we were able to escape from Earth at all. Without the two of you, they'd have taken us down for sure."

"Thanks. I know you're right. I just need to keep telling myself she's OK." Wildstar shook his hand, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "And I guess I'd better apologize to Homer."

"Yeah." As the two men turned to return to the bridge, the doors opened and Sandor joined them.

"Wildstar. I'm so sorry about Nova. But you have to believe she's alive. She'll be there when we get home." Wildstar nodded and thanked him. True to form, Sandor didn't dwell on personal matters. "I heard that the fleet was destroyed, Venture. What happened?"

Mark hung his head. "I wasn't quick enough, Sandor. I was focused on attacking the enemy ships close to Earth, and by the time I tried to defend against the ships coming up behind our fleet, it was too late to turn."

Sandor stroked his chin, thinking. "Hmmm… Their ships came up directly behind our fleet? You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, Venture. You know Earth Defense ships have that radar blind spot directly astern. I'd be willing to bet that the fleet reacted slowly to your command because the enemy wasn't on its radar. The ships were programmed to react to what they could sense first, and your telling them to look to the rear when they could see the enemy in front of them confused the computers. That's what Carina was talking about when she said there might be bugs in the fleet that you wouldn't discover until there was an attack."

"He's right, Venture." Wildstar was nodding. "Remember when we left Earth heading for Telezart? The Andromeda was right behind us trying to stop us, and we had no idea until Conroy looked out the window of the head and saw her. We wouldn't have been ready to defend ourselves if it hadn't been for his naked eye."

Mark considered this. Maybe they were right – it did make a certain amount of sense. "Thanks guys. That makes me feel a little better. Anyway, we'd better get to the bridge. We need to take off for Earth."

Being back on the bridge of the Argo felt so good – it made Mark much more optimistic about Earth's plight, and he was sure Wildstar and the others felt the same way. When Homer, who seemed to bear no ill will toward Wildstar, announced that they had received a message from the Earth, the crew breathed a collective sigh of relief. That relief was soon replaced with dread, however, when the first piece of news the Commander gave them was that he hadn't seen Nova. Rather insensitively, Mark thought, he told Wildstar he believed she must be dead. This was followed by the upsetting news that Alex Wildstar had sacrificed his life to save the Commander from execution. So much bad news for Wildstar at once – Mark's heart broke for him. He put his hand on Wildstar's shoulder and murmured, "Derek, we don't know what's happened to Nova. Have faith."

Wildstar nodded, but didn't have time to answer as the Commander spoke again. They looked up, stunned, while he transmitted the horrifying image of what Sandor called a "hyperon bomb," capable of destroying the brain tissue of all living creatures on Earth. Mark's heart sank a little when the decision was made to travel to the enemy's home planet to destroy the bomb's triggering device rather than returning to Earth to fight. They had a vague idea of the direction and distance to the enemy's home, and it was farther than any Earth ship had ever travelled – much farther than the distance to Iscandar and back. _Carina. When will I see you again?_

As they saluted a farewell to the Commander, several more officers gathered on the screen at the old underground Earth Defense Headquarters. Mark spotted Colonel Okajima, Carina's boss, first, and just before the Commander signed off, she appeared at his shoulder. For a second or two they looked in each other's eyes, each nodding slightly to let the other know that things were all right. Then the screen went blank.

There was no time for any of them to dwell on personal matters now… It was time for the Argo to take off. Mark settled into his pilot's seat, feeling as though he had come home. "OK, guys, the sooner we take off, the sooner we'll get back to Earth. Yamazaki, start the main engine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**August 19, 2202**

**1750 hours**

Carina had a hard time holding it together after the Commander spoke to the Star Force. Mark was all right (_for now_, a nagging voice in her head added) but she didn't know when (_or if_, the voice interjected helpfully) she would see him again. The Star Force would likely be gone for months. And in the meantime, the threat of this "hyperon bomb" would be hanging over all of their heads.

And what about Nova? If she had been separated from the Star Force, and she wasn't here at HQ… The Commander had assumed she was dead, but Carina wouldn't let herself believe that. Nova had been through too much to allow herself to die foolishly in an accident. Just because she hadn't made it to the underground HQ didn't mean they should assume the worst.

She looked around, her head spinning. The reaction of the soldiers to the communication with the Star Force was mixed. Some, who had been muttering that Earth should hand the Argo over to the invaders, had changed their tune now that they saw there was a chance for the ship to save them once again. Others seemed to think the Commander had sent the Star Force on a fool's journey, that the threat of the hyperon bomb was greater than the possibility that the Argo could find the enemy planet and disarm the bomb before the aliens detonated it; still others were planning their strategy, deciding the best course of action against the invaders.

Carina's friend Jenny Greenwood, working with the communications team, had relaxed visibly now that she had seen that Chris Eager had made it safely to the Argo. The Commander had tensed, however. Carina knew he was fond of Nova and wondered whether he was thinking about her. She watched as Colonel Okajima approached the Commander for a private conversation and scanned the room for other top brass. There were a handful of generals and admirals scattered about, but one man was conspicuous in his absence: General Stone. He usually stuck close by the Commander. Was he…? Shaking off the thought, she approached Jenny. "Anything new?"

The sergeant shook her head. "We're keeping audio open everywhere we can at HQ. They were talking about what to do with all the bodies – sounds like they're going to put the survivors who stayed topside to work."

Carina scoffed. "I'd say it's decent of them to let us bury our dead, but I'm sure they're more worried about the smell."

"No doubt."

An idea began to form in Carina's mind. "Jenny, what if I wore a wire or something and sneaked up to the surface to help with the recovery? I'm sure they'll be supervising it pretty closely, and so far all of the soldiers we've seen have been male. They won't suspect a woman if the women on their planet don't fight. We might be able to pick up some useful information."

She thought about it. "Maybe. You'd have to stick awfully close to them, though. There might be another way of doing it…"

The two women brainstormed for a few minutes before approaching the Commander with the idea. He considered it quietly for a moment. "I don't want you to take unnecessary risks, Lieutenant."

"No sir, neither do I, but the soldiers who are doing the grunt work might let something slip if they're bored. And I've been told more than once that I don't look 'military.' I'm sure I can get away with planting a bug or two. According to Sgt. Greenwood, we have some available that will be virtually undetectable unless the enemy knows what they're looking for. Besides," she added, "it could be a chance to find out what's happened to… Well, to some of the missing."

The Commander thought for another few seconds, then ran his hand over his tired face with a sigh. "Very well. We'll discuss this plan further. Report for duty in the morning and I'll let you know your assignment."

"Thank you, sir."

Col. Okajima and Lt. Gilman had joined them. The colonel looked critically at her face. "Go home for the night, Lieutenant. You've been up for 36 hours – try to get some sleep. Gilman, walk her home and then get some rest yourself."

Carina opened her mouth to protest, but she knew it would do her no good. The boys in her department had been very protective of her since she had been assaulted last spring – she was almost never allowed to go anywhere by herself anymore. Still, she was glad to have the opportunity to sleep. She saluted gratefully and walked out, Jim Gilman on her heels.

"Are you sure you want to go up to the surface, Clarkie? It seems like you're going to be taking an awfully big chance."

"For heaven's sake, Gilman, I'm a soldier. I'm not made of glass."

"No, but you ain't really trained in combat, either."

"Just because I've never been in combat doesn't mean I haven't trained for it." She was tired, exasperated, but she knew he was just looking out for her. "Look, Jim, if you or another one of the guys goes up there, even in civilian clothes, they won't let their guard down for a second. If I go up acting like a distraught girl looking for her lover, they won't give me a second thought."

"Maybe. Just remember, though: guys get distraught when they lose their lovers, too. You're not a single girl anymore. You have someone else to think about."

"I know. Believe me, he's been in my thoughts every second since this started. I'll be careful. I won't put him through that."

"OK." They had reached the Ventures' apartment building. "See ya in the mornin'."

"Laytah." He grinned at her mocking of his accent before turning off for his own place. Carina entered and knocked on the Ventures' door. Katie opened it almost immediately and threw herself into her sister's arms.

"Cricket, where were you? You said you'd be here when I woke up."

"I know, Kate, and I'm sorry. I wanted to stay until we got in touch with the Star Force, and it happened a lot later than I expected."

"But you did get in touch with them?" Mrs. Venture's face was anxious.

"Yes." Carina nodded and filled them in on what had transpired: the Commander, the partisan army, the Star Force's mission to disarm the bomb. She didn't tell them that she planned to act as a spy on the surface – that would worry her sister too much. She would share that information privately with Mark's parents later. Instead, she kept her voice light, trying to make it sound as though she wasn't at all concerned about what the outcome of the Argo's journey would be.

Jordy seemed satisfied when she finished speaking. "So you saw Mark, and he's OK?"

"Yup, he is. It's going to be a long trip, though. It might feel to you like it did when he went to Iscandar." The boy nodded wisely.

"We were just finishing dinner. Would you like to join us for dessert?" She thought Mr. Venture wanted to question her further, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't do it in front of the children. Mrs. Venture jumped in.

"Oh, yes – with what we had stored here and the supplies they gave us at the shelter today, we discovered we had all the ingredients to make a cake. We decided to have a party to cheer ourselves up. Jordy, Kate, why don't you run into the kitchen and get the cake and plates?"

They were only gone for a minute, but it was enough time for Carina to tell Mark's parents what she planned to do, as well as tell them that Nova was missing. They weren't happy about either piece of news, but put on cheerful faces for the kids. By the time they finished eating Carina could barely keep her eyes open. She bounced her fist on Kate's head.

"OK, missy, it's time for us to go to bed. I'll bring you back here in the morning?" She looked to the Ventures, who nodded confirmation. After saying goodnight, the sisters dragged their feet several blocks to the military apartment complex. It occurred to Carina that the clothes she had stored for Kate hadn't been replaced since the Comet Empire War, when everyone had been reminded that the underground cities might still be necessary. Most of what she had was probably too small. Mrs. Venture had filled a backpack for each of the kids, so Kate at least had a few days' worth of clothes… Maybe when she was on the surface, Carina could manage to pick up some extras. It looked like they were going to be underground for a long time.

She expected to fall asleep as soon as she lay down, but instead Carina stared at the wall, unable to keep her eyes closed. After a few restless minutes, she realized what the problem was: this was the first time in three months she had gone to bed without a goodnight kiss – or at least a call – from Mark. When he worked the night shift at the control tower he would wait until he was sure she was in bed, then call to tell her he loved her. It had become a sweet ritual between them whenever they weren't together, and Carina understood that her body was primed now, waiting for the phone to ring. She sighed and rolled over. This coming Sunday, it would be three months since they had finally kissed and had their "first date." Hoping to calm her mind, she thought back on the early days of their relationship.

* * *

_**May 23, 2202**_

_She awoke in the hotel room in Maine, confused, to the sound of her phone ringing. What time was it? 0600. Ugh. But after a split second she remembered where she was and what had happened yesterday, and suddenly felt wide awake. She grabbed the phone with a smile. "Good morning." Her voice was hoarse from sleep._

"_How did you sleep, love?" He sounded like he had just woken up, too, but his tone got her blood running._

"_Mmmmm… Very well. I was extremely… relaxed," she purred and stretched languidly as she listened to him chuckle. She could practically see his chest puffing out from the inflation she was giving his male ego. Well, he was the best kisser she'd ever known _(sorry, Daniel,) _so she didn't really have a problem with creating that monster. "Is this my wake-up call?"_

"_I'm afraid so. I'll meet you in half an hour?"_

"_Can't wait."_

_After attending early-morning church services and sharing a comparitavely coherent meal with Wildstar and Nova, they caught their private flight back to Great Island. Mark pulled out his computer after they took off, and as it warmed up they talked about the next day's meeting. Carina's eyes were tired, and as Mark explained to her the best way to approach the Council, she rested them. She enjoyed listening to him talk, but the topic was so dull…_

_The next thing she knew, they were making their descent onto Great Island. Her head was on Mark's shoulder; his hand was on her knee. The seat was reclined slightly and his pea coat was draped over her for warmth. She sat up, startled. "Oh! Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry!"_

"_Not a problem, love. I dozed off myself for a while." He kissed the side of her head._

"_I guess we didn't get to review for the meeting. Why don't you come in for a bit when we get home, and we can run through the report quickly." By the time they got home and unloaded their luggage, it was nearly 0300 local time. Their presentation wasn't until 1100 and they had both been granted the rest of the day off, but still that didn't leave much time for sleep. They spent about half an hour reviewing their notes and planning what to say before she walked Mark to the door._

"_I'm still not 100% convinced that I'm not dreaming," she murmured into his neck as he took her in his arms._

"_Me neither, but we can't both be having the same dream, can we?" His lips tugged gently at the side of her neck._

"_Doesn't seem likely," she admitted, looking him in the eye. "I feel like this weekend changed my life forever, Mark."_

_He bent to kiss her mouth. "Forever." She could feel his breathing deepen when she ran her fingers up and down his back, and a low sound escaped from his throat. "I'd better get home. I'll call you in the morning."_

"_Yeah, OK." She stepped back regretfully but leaned in for one more kiss. "I love you, Commander."_

"_I love you, too, Lieutenant. Goodnight."_

_Carina leaned against the door after he left, smiling. Still wound up, she decided to take a shower before going to bed. It would mean she wouldn't be able to straighten her hair before the meeting, but at least she could sleep a little later in the morning._

_After another wake-up call provided by Mark, she looked in the mirror and groaned. Her hair was an unruly mess, but pulling half of it back in a clip made it presentable enough for their meeting. And she was intrigued to find that, despite losing sleep two nights in a row, her skin and eyes were bright and clear. _This must be that "feminine glow" people talk about_, she thought with a blushing smile. Still, she took extra care applying her makeup, not wanting to appear before the Council looking like a young girl._

_The meeting went fairly smoothly. Or at least Mark's part of it did. When she spoke to the concerns the American soldiers had regarding the automatic fleet and the technical issues that worried them, the Council dismissed her patronizingly. Still, they had allowed her to speak her piece, and she thought the Commander had paid attention to what she said._

_Carina and Mark, dismissed, walked out together. "That went well," he said, waiting until they were off HQ grounds before taking her hand._

"_I guess so. Better for you than for me. What's the deal with the Council not wanting smart women to open their mouths?" She was more aggravated than she had realized._

"_Don't ask me. I think your brain is sexy."_

_She couldn't help giggling. "Thanks. What do you want to do now? Would you like to come over for lunch?"_

_He grinned at her lasciviously. "Are you inviting me for lunch, or for 'lunch?'" he asked, making air quotes with his fingers._

"_I'm not going to dignify that question with a response."_

"OK. Yes, I would love to come over for lunch," he said with a chuckle, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Have you ever noticed how much of our time together revolves around food?"

"_What can I say? I love to eat. And they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. What makes you think it hasn't all been a nefarious scheme on my part?"_

"_Well, if it has been, it's worked." They had reached her apartment, where she changed out of her uniform and then quickly pulled together a jar of stew to heat on the stove and fresh biscuits for the oven. After putting the kettle on for tea, she sat across from Mark at the kitchen table. He had been flipping through the newspaper while she cooked and she found herself staring at him. She couldn't seem to wipe the foolish, smitten expression off her face. He looked up after a few moments and smiled uncomfortably. "What's up?"_

"_Sorry." She blushed and shook her head. "I just… This feels like a perfect moment, you know?"_

_He put down the paper and took her hand. "I do." As they grinned at each other, the tea kettle whistled. She shook herself out of her reverie and jumped up to finish preparing lunch._

_Mark helped her to wash the dishes when they finished eating. As she hung the dish towel on the handle of the oven to dry, he stepped up behind her, running his fingers lightly up and down her arms. She felt goose bumps rise on her neck. "So what do you feel like doing now?" he murmured._

"_Not sure," she teased, leaning into his chest. "I thought maybe I'd go shopping for new shoes, or maybe get a pedicure…" She tried to think of other "girly" activities he wouldn't enjoy, but suddenly her brain wasn't functioning quite as well as it had been earlier._

"_Any chance I can talk you into something else?"_

"_Possibly," she whispered, then took his hand and led him toward the living room. "Tell you what: why don't we see if we can find a good movie to watch? Your back must be stiff after all the flying you did last week. How about a shoulder rub?"_

_He smiled softly at her. "Love one."_

_They settled on a spooky looking ghost story ("You're the strangest girl I've ever met," Mark had told her with affection, thrilled that she hadn't insisted on a romantic drama,) and Carina sat back against the arm of the sofa, propping one leg up. Mark looked at her for a moment before settling himself between her legs and leaning back into her hands. She began to knead the muscles in his shoulders a little nervously, not completely sure what she was getting into. But he was giving off nervous vibes as well, and she reminded herself that they were going down this road together._

_They tried to focus on the movie they had selected, commenting on the characters and the plot, but the thriller was less than thrilling, and as Mark's shoulder muscles relaxed and Carina's hands traveled further down his back, they both became distracted. She knew very well how strong he was; having the freedom to run her hands over those muscles, exploring them at her leisure without embarrassment, was incredibly exciting. She could feel his rising body heat through his shirt as well, and wondered at the effect she had on him. When Mark inched his way back toward her, draping his arm over her knee to caress the calf she had deliberately left bare when she changed out of her uniform, she gave up even pretending to follow the plot of the movie. Instead she leaned toward him, resting her cheek against his back to inhale his scent, sliding her hands around to his abdomen and letting them wander up and over his chest._

_She could hear his heart pounding heavily; his breath was uneven, as was hers; when she sat up, kissed the back of his neck and then traced her tongue across to his ear and nibbled at it, he let out a low moan and turned toward her. "Carina…" He kissed her mouth and rolled over, pulling her down the so that she was lying comfortably beneath him. He looked at her for a few seconds, his eyes burning with love and desire, then bent to gently kiss her: first her eyes, then the tip of her nose, her chin, and finally her mouth. As he gently parted her lips with his tongue, the heat which she had managed to contain in her belly coursed through the rest of her body. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and dragged the tip along his hard palate, smiling as she felt him shudder._

_He continued to kiss her mouth deeply for several more minutes, and then trailed his mouth across her face, down her throat and along the scooped neckline of her shirt. His hand moved slowly up her side, pausing when it reached her breast, tentatively caressing her flesh. She tensed for a split second before closing her eyes and relaxing into his touch. When his fingertips brushed over the sensitive area of her nipple, she gasped and sighed audibly. "Oh…"_

_Mark groaned and brought his mouth back to her neck, nuzzling and nibbling at it while his hand toyed with her breast. Her fingers ran through his hair and over his back as she sighed his name. She had a vague idea that she should to put a stop to this soon, but not yet._

_A sudden hideous scream from the television did what she couldn't bring herself to do, dragging them out of their fog. Carina had forgotten about the movie they had been watching – apparently the action was picking up there as well. She and Mark looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. He looked flushed, warm, and his eyes were on fire, but he took a deep, steadying breath, moved his hand to her face and kissed her gently. "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered, stroking her cheek as he looked in her eyes._

Anything you want_, she was tempted to reply, but no, that would be the wrong answer. She stroked his cheek as well. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"_

"_Uh-uh. You know I've never been good at controlling myself with you, love. How many times did I come close to forcing myself on you when I was in the hospital?"_

"'_Forcing yourself on me?' Zero. I know what that feels like, remember. And I've never exactly been a paragon of self-control with you, either." She thought for a minute, stroking his hair. "We'll be back on our regular work schedule tomorrow… and my sister will be arriving for the summer in just a couple of weeks. We'll be forced to watch our behavior while she's here, and this sort of opportunity won't present itself very often anyway."_

"_Yeah. I just don't want you to feel like I'm trying to take things too fast." He kissed her and lay down on top of her, resting his head on her shoulder. As her hand began tracing circles on his back, he sighed contentedly. "You know, don't you… This is for real, Carina. When I use words like 'forever,' that's not just talk. I need to know that you understand that. It might be too early to announce it to the world, but I mean every word."_

_Tears filled her eyes. "I know, Mark. The world might think we're crazy, but I meant what I said to you – forever sounds good to me."_

_He squeezed her tightly for a moment before they both became quiet. They redirected their attention to the movie, but were both asleep by the time it ended._

* * *

_Forever_, Carina thought as she began to doze off in the underground city. She thought about what he had said to her before he left for Heroes' Hill: _God didn't bring us together like this just to tear us apart so quickly._ He was right. She absolutely believed that God had brought them together, and that same God wouldn't put either one of them through such a devastating loss, not so soon after they'd healed from their previous losses. She couldn't call him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't know she was thinking of him. _Goodnight, my love_, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

After a night of exhausting dreams, She left Kate with the Ventures Friday morning and reported to HQ. A number of the soldiers who had been there Thursday had gone home to rest, replaced in smaller numbers by new faces, but Commander Singleton looked as though he'd been there all night. "Any news, sir?" she asked as she approached him.

"Lieutenant Clark." He returned her salute. "Not a lot, I'm afraid. What we need is more specific information on the location of their home planet, so the Star Force can disarm the neutron bomb. Lieutenant, are you still determined to try and bug their guard stations?"

"Yes, sir." She showed him the civilian clothes she had brought with her. "If I present myself as the wife of a missing soldier, I don't think they'll suspect me. I'll bug the areas around Earth Defense, and hopefully we'll gain something useful."

"Mmm, all right." The Commander gave her a stern look. "I think you're right that they're more likely to allow women near HQ. But I still don't like it, and after today I want you to stay underground. It won't be an easy job, you know – you're likely to encounter the remains of people you've been friendly with, people you've worked with."

"Understood, sir." They met briefly with Jenny Greenwood who gave Carina the instructions she needed to activate the bugs, and she went to change out of her uniform. When she returned in civilian work clothes, the Commander saluted her and wished her well. She paused for a moment before exiting. "Sir… do you know where Nova was when she disappeared?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Wildstar didn't say whether she was with them or not. Keep an eye open. And Lieutenant… Carina… be careful. I don't want to give another one of those boys bad news." He put his hand on her shoulder.

It was the first time he ever called her by her first name. Touched, Carina saluted again. "I'll be back later today, sir." The Commander had a granddaughter who was about to graduate from the Academy. Carina hadn't met her, but she knew he sometimes equated the young women who worked for him with Wendy. She was honored to have apparently joined that club.

After sneaking to the surface through an old ruined building outside of town, Carina made her way to Earth Defense Headquarters. Sure enough, a crowd of Earthlings (her instinct had been correct – it was mostly young women and adolescent boys in this location) was gathered outside the grounds, having been selected to clear the debris and remove the human remains from the area. The aliens seemed to be providing shovels and carts for the process as well. It was easy enough to melt into the crowd, since the air was still heavy with smoke and no one saw her sneak in at the last minute. She tried to put on the air of a worried lover, a role she didn't find difficult to play.

When she arrived at the gate, she was scanned for clearance by alien guards. After she was cleared, she leaned against the wall and pretended to shake a rock from her shoe, actually transferring a tiny listening device from her finger to the wall behind the guards' station. With any luck, the aliens would be posted here all day and their conversation would be recorded at the underground HQ. Carina would pull the same trick at several more stations at HQ, primarily in the heavily-guarded arsenal areas, and she understood that other soldiers were doing the same throughout the city.

It was a grueling day, although Carina suspected she was actually lucky to have been sent to HQ. Most of the soldiers here had managed to get to safety underground; there were bodies in the hospital area, but not many in the headquarters buildings themselves. The workers in the civilian areas would have it much worse.

The one exception was the hallway by the prison holding area. While clearing the rubble, Carina came across the twisted remains of a dog tag that read "Wildstar." Alex. This must be where he sacrificed himself to save the Commander. Pocketing the ID, she blinked back tears. Alex Wildstar's body must have been incinerated by the bomb he carried. Others were not as lucky, however. With the help of other women, she hoisted the remains of several men in suits into a large cart. These must be members of the Defense Council who were being led to their execution when the bomb went off. Next they found the remains of a number of soldiers, whose dog tags Carina surreptitiously removed and slipped into her pocket. At the sight of the final body in army greens, she stopped in her tracks. General Stone. She had never felt any love for the man, but as second-in-command under Singleton, he had quite a bit of interaction with the rank-and-file soldiers of Earth Defense. The sight of his lifeless body shocked her so that she couldn't move for several moments. Finally one of the women working with her broke the silence they had seemed to fall into so naturally over the course of the day. "Did you know him?"

Carina blinked and nodded. "Not well, but yes. I've worked for him."

The woman glanced around to be sure no aliens were listening, then simply nodded and moved on. Carina knew the woman had understood that she worked for Earth Defense, and had had the sense not to comment or question her about it.

At the end of the day, the aliens sent the Earthlings home, filthy and exhausted. They had dug a mass grave outside of the city and dumped the bodies there; Carina didn't think they would ever know exactly who or how many had died in the initial attack. After following the crowd back into the city, she ducked into the shadows and returned to the underground HQ the same way she had left it that morning. The Commander was resting when she arrived, and she took advantage of the few minutes it would take an aide to fetch him to wash up in the women's room sink and change into her uniform.

She gave the Commander a quick report of her day, presenting him with the dog tags she had removed from the fallen soldiers. "I'm afraid General Stone was lost, sir," she told him, and although he stiffened and closed his eyes for a moment, his voice didn't betray any emotion.

"Thank you, Carina. A number of soldiers' bodies were identified today. I'll tell you right now that Nova's was not among them. We still don't know what's happened to her." He paused. "Your idea to bug the guards proved to be a valuable one – we were able to confirm that this enemy is in fact from the Dark Nebula, the group that plundered Gamilon and Iscandar in the spring. They're looking for revenge against the Star Force, but they also seem to want more from us than that. Nearly all of the alien guards made comments about the humans and their bodies… We don't know what their plan is, but it doesn't sound good. We hope to learn more in the next day or two."

"Sir, has the Star Force been informed of the identity of the enemy?" Surely it would help them to determine the location of the mother planet, and might also give them a clue about how to defeat the invaders.

"Not yet. We're waiting for the last couple of 'civilian volunteers' to return before we contact the Argo, in case they've picked up any new information." The slightest hint of a smile appeared behind his moustache. "Would you mind contacting the Argo for me, Lieutenant? You have more first-hand information than I have. You can speak more intelligently to the navigation crew."

Carina felt the corner of her own mouth pull back slightly. The Commander was a sly old dog. "Yes, sir. Whatever you need."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**August 20, 2202**

**1630 hours**

"Hey, Venture, you awake over there?"

Mark stopped staring into space and looked across at Wildstar. "Huh? Sure I am. It might be about time to hand the controls over to the cadets, though." It had been a long 48 hours, the senior officers of the Argo maintaining their stations while only allowing themselves brief naps in rotation. There had been no sign of activity, and the crew was finally satisfied that they had escaped the notice of the enemy. As their fears had subsided over the course of the day, their adrenaline had run out and they had begun to feel their exhaustion.

"Agreed, Commander. Wildstar, order the second shift to report to the bridge in 15 minutes. You men need some sleep." Wildstar saluted Yamanami and gave the order. Mark had calculated the route they would follow for the next 24 hours, and was preparing to set the automatic pilot when Homer spoke.

"Captain Yamanami, we're receiving a message from Earth Defense Headquarters. Oh – Venture, I think it's Carina."

"What? What's she saying, Homer?" He had been vaguely worried about Carina all day, and was halfway to the communication station before he remembered that they had a by-the-books senior officer with them on this mission. Standing at attention, he turned to face the admiral. "My apologies, sir. That was out of line."

"That's all right, son. As you were. Homer, switch it to the main video panel."

Mark headed back toward his station, but stopped when Carina's face appeared on the screen. She looked haggard – her eyes were puffy with dark circles beneath them, there were smudges of dirt on her face, and her hair was pulled back sloppily. Mark thought she had never looked more beautiful. He didn't expect to have a chance to talk to her, but he hoped…

"Admiral Yamanami, this is a message from Commander Singleton. We wish the Star Force to be informed that we have confirmed the identity of the enemy invasion force to be the same as that of the force which caused the destruction of both Gamilon and Iscandar in January of this year. You are urged to exercise extreme caution against the enemy, as they hold the Star Force and the Argo responsible for the destruction of their mining operation and their space fortress 'Gorba.' Their primary purpose in attacking Earth seems to have been the capture and destruction of the Argo.

"We have been unable to determine the precise location of the invaders' home planet, but we have learned that they originated in the Libra star system. You are hereby instructed to set a course for Libra, and we hope to have more specific information for you in the near future." She looked up from her prepared statement and her eyes settled on Mark for a moment before seeking out the captain. "Please, be careful."

Yamanami nodded. "Thank you, Lieutenant. That is valuable information. What can you tell us about the conditions on Earth?"

"It's been quiet since the initial deluge, sir. Our understanding is that the attack was primarily focused on Great Island. Other military bases across the globe were also attacked, but while the rest of the planet is in danger from the neutron bomb, it seems the enemy knew where to find Earth Defense Headquarters, and the brunt of its force was directed here."

_Of course it was_. Mark supposed that was one of the hazards of having a centralized world government and military system. It took the attack by the Gamilons to end the wars between Earth's nations; unfortunately, that unification left Earth as a whole that much more vulnerable. He glanced at Wildstar, who was looking earnestly at the video panel. "Carina, has there been any sign of Nova?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Can you tell me where you were when she was lost, Wildstar?"

"We were in the president's secret hangar. She was wounded just before we took off in the escape plane, and she – she didn't make it aboard." Mark put his hand on Wildstar's back. When he looked up again, the Commander had stepped into view behind Carina on the screen.

"Wildstar, our men – and woman," he added, nodding toward Carina, "infiltrated the enemy's cleanup efforts today. Lieutenant Clark herself participated undercover in the recovery of bodies from Earth Defense Headquarters." _She did what?_ "She did not find Nova's body in that hangar. Isn't that correct, Lieutenant?"

"That's right. Wildstar, there were several alien bodies in that hangar – we were instructed not to touch them – but Nova's body was not there. You've got to have hope. She's strong. She'll be all right."

"Thank you, Carina. Knowing that you didn't find her bod… that you didn't find her does give me hope." Wildstar's posture relaxed a little, while Mark's tensed.

"Carina, you've asked us to be careful. You need to be careful, too. Don't take unnecessary risks."

She looked at him. "I'll be safe, Mark. I promise. And I'll let your family know that you're safe, too." Now was not the time for personal conversation, but her gaze lingered on him briefly, and her eyes spoke volumes to him, as he hoped his did to her. Turning back to the captain, she spoke to the crew at large. "We here on Earth are praying for you, every minute."

The Commander took a step forward. "Once again, Star Force, you're our best hope. Hurry home." They saluted as the screen went blank.

On the bridge of the Argo, Sandor's niece Mio spoke first, startling Mark – he still wasn't used to having the young girl here in Nova's place. "Their home planet is in the Libra star system? Then we know we're heading in the right direction."

Wildstar nodded. "Yes, but we're going to need to be more precise than that if we're going to disarm that bomb before they set it off."

An idea had formed in Mark's head. "Wildstar… Captain Yamanami… What about Desslok?"

"Leader Desslok?" Wildstar sounded unsure. "You think he can help us?"

Sandor brought his hand to his mouth in thought. "Mmmm… It would make sense. After all, planet Gamilon was the main focus of Desslok's life. The aliens destroyed it once and for all. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help in any way he can."

"And who would be more likely than Desslok to keep tabs on his enemies?" Mark continued. "I'll bet he has a pretty good idea of where they come from."

Captain Yamanami considered this. "Wildstar, do you know how to contact Desslok?"

"Yes, sir. He and I have reached a level of trust and understanding, and he's given me the means to contact him in case of an emergency. I'd say this qualifies."

"Very well. I'll give the idea some thought, and we'll discuss it further in the morning." As the cadets entered the bridge for their shift, the captain turned to them and changed the subject. "Gentlemen, we have been informed that the enemy which has attacked Earth is especially interested in taking revenge against the Argo. I need you to be extra vigilant…"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mark sat in the mess hall with Sandor and Wildstar, sharing a beer before finally retiring to bed. "It's good news about Nova, Wildstar," Mark said. "Hopeful."

"Yeah." Wildstar's eyes were a little less haunted than they had been earlier. "I have to believe she was able to get away." He took a sip of his beer. "I _do_ believe it. Nova is always with me – I would feel it if she had been killed."

"I'm sure you would. There's not a question in my mind that I would know if anything happened to Carina."

Sandor shook his head. "You guys fascinate me. I wonder if I'll ever feel that sort of connection with anyone."

Mark grinned. "Carina thinks you're married to the Argo. She doesn't think any woman could compete. I prefer to believe that you'll find somebody someday."

"I hope so Venture, but she just might be right." Sandor chuckled as he took a drink.

Wildstar laughed. "Well, you make a good couple, anyway. I can't get over how smoothly the ship is running, Sandor."

"Me neither," Mark nodded. "I can't remember the engines ever running this well, and that warp! That was incredible."

"I'll admit I'm proud of the improvements to the warping system. It will make our job a lot easier, especially for this mission where time is the most important factor because of that bomb. If the other systems don't all break down when we attempt a larger warp, I'm confident we'll be able to reach their mother planet in time to disable the triggering device."

At that, the three men clinked their glasses for good luck, drained them of the last of the beer, and returned to their cabins. Mark said a quick prayer for the success of their mission before collapsing into his bed, sending his last waking thought out to Carina. _I love you. And I'll be home soon, I promise. Please be safe._

* * *

**August 22, 2202**

**0630 hours**

Sandor's improvements to the Argo became even more apparent as they traveled on. The ship left the galactic system in a quarter of the time it had taken them during the trip to Iscandar. Mark dressed for his shift Sunday morning, lost in thought. Today marked three months since he and Carina had their first date, and he'd had plans. Important ones.

Since Kate had come to stay for the summer, Mark and Carina had had very little time alone together. Katie and Jordy had taken to each other and they spent a lot of their free time with the kids at the beach or at the park; even when they stayed home, their evenings largely consisted of cuddling on the couch while Kate watched a movie, or while Kate and Jordy played games. The few times they'd gotten a babysitter, Carina had wanted to get home early for her sister's sake. Not that Mark minded the girl's presence. She was a great kid, and anyway it was temporary, and she certainly kept them honest – knowing Katie was in the next room prevented them from going too far after she had gone to bed. Once or twice they had begun to get carried away, only to have her startle them on her way to the bathroom or to the kitchen for a glass of water, and they had learned their lesson. When Mark left at the end of the night, their shirts might be wrinkled, their hair in disarray, but they resisted doing anything that would require an explanation to a pair of curious 10-year-olds. It was frustrating, of course – he had hoped that actually having her as his girlfriend, being able to hold her and kiss her every day, would take the edge off his desire for her, but the opposite had happened. He wanted her more than ever, and he was getting tired of cold showers.

Last night was supposed to be different, though. Mark had asked his mother to watch Katie for the evening, but she had offered instead to have the girl come for a sleepover with Jordy. _You and Carina need some time alone together_, she had said. Mark had assured her it wasn't necessary to keep Kate overnight – and it was, in fact, mortifying trying to explain to your mother without actually saying it that you and your girlfriend were not having sex – but she had insisted, and in the end he and Carina had both agreed to the idea.

He knew that Carina was looking forward to the evening –she had planned a gourmet meal, to be served by candlelight. She was excited to have the chance to dress up and have a quiet evening of "grown-up" time at home. Mark was excited, too, for a slightly different reason. His part of the evening was planned out perfectly, he thought. Carina's friend Jenny, Eager's girlfriend, had helped him to put together appropriate "mood music" for the occasion, and he had worked out exactly what to wear, what to bring her, what to say. He sighed now as he thought of the package he had planned to give her last night, the one sitting in his bedside table. He could only hope that it would still be there when they got home; he had no idea whether any of it – the package, the bedside table, the entire barracks – still existed.

Shaking off the thought, Mark headed for the bridge, meeting Wildstar on the way. "Morning, Mr. Deputy Captain. Sleep any better last nght?" Wildstar's anxiety about Nova had been keeping him up at night, and Mark thought he'd seemed extra preoccupied for the past couple of days.

"Maybe a little. I keep telling myself at this point, no news is good news, right?" He ran a hand through his thick hair. "We have time for a cup of coffee, Mark. I want to talk to you about something, if that's all right."

"Of course. Let's go." The mess hall was fairly crowded, but they managed to find a private table in the corner. Mark took a sip of his coffee and grinned at Wildstar, trying to raise his spirits. "Don't tell Nova when we get home, but the coffee is really much better this trip."

Wildstar chuckled bleakly. "I know. Don't worry – I won't be the one to tell her. I like my head _attached_ to my shoulders."

Mark nodded. "Smart thinking. What's on your mind, Wildstar? Is it something to do with the mission?"

"No, not really. Sort of, I guess…" He faltered, looking for the right words. "It's about Mio."

"Sandor's niece? What's wrong with her?"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with her. It's just that…" Wildstar paused again. "I found out she's not who she appears to be, Mark. Do you remember – do you remember our last mission, when we brought Alex and Starsha's daughter Sasha home with us? Remember how quickly she grew?"

Mark nodded again, the pieces falling into place in his brain. "And then she went away to live with Sandor. Yes, I knew about that," he continued at the surprised look on Wildstar's face. "Derek, are you telling me that Mio is really Sasha?"

"It's true. She's my niece. She told me the other day, after we left the Solar System. I don't know what to do with her, Venture – I'm not sure there's anything I _should_ do with her – and I don't want anyone else to know. But I had to talk to someone about it."

"I don't blame you for that. In a strange way, I'm not all that surprised, Wildstar. Something about their story was off from the beginning. You know Sandor doesn't have any brothers or sisters." He took another sip of coffee. "I'm not sure what to tell you… I don't think there's much you can do for her while we're on the ship, other than keeping an eye on her. You can figure out how she fits into your life when we get home. Does she know that Alex was killed?"

Wildstar hung his head. "Yes, I told her. I guess you're right. Sandor's already watching over her – I'll just follow his lead and try to keep her safe. I don't know what else a teenage girl needs. Nova will be able to help me with that part when we get back to Earth."

It was time for them to report to the bridge. They stood and stretched, dropping their mugs in a bin. The other veteran Star Force members were already at their stations. Mark took an appraising look at Mio (_Sasha? He should probably continue to think of her as Mio_,) and checked in with the navigation cadet who had worked overnight. They were reviewing the logs when Wildstar caught his attention. "Homer, has there been any word from Desslok yet?" They had sent a message to Desslok yesterday asking for his help; so far they hadn't heard back from him.

"Not yet, Wildstar. I'm hoping he'll call us sometime today."

Eager approached Mark's chair. "Venture, the second bridge just sent up new course corrections for the Libra star system. Do you want to look them over before we have them adjust our heading?"

"Sure. Thanks, Eager." Mark checked the cadets' calculations, making a few corrections, and was checking his instruments when Homer spoke again.

"Captain, a message is coming in from Desslok!"

"Switch it to the video panel," the captain ordered as the crew jumped to their feet. The Gamilon leader appeared on the screen.

"Leader Desslok, thank you for responding to our call," Wildstar said deferentially. The captain had decided that Wildstar, with his long history of dealing with Desslok, should be the one to speak.

"Wildstar, it's good to talk to you. I'm sorry to hear about the trouble you've had."

"Thank you, Desslok. Is there any way you can help us?"

"I'm sorry to tell you I can't give you the precise location of this people's home planet. I'd like to help you, and there's nothing I'd like more than to take revenge against the men who destroyed Gamilon and Iscandar and killed Starsha. But in the time since I saw you last, my efforts have been focused on drawing together the separate factions of the Gamilon fleet, to regroup and plan for our future. I can tell you, however, that their planet is located in the Libra star system, within something known as the Dark Nebula."

Sandor took a step forward. "Leader Desslok, are you sure? Earth has no knowledge of this 'Dark Nebula.' Is there any more precise information you can give us?"

"I'm afraid not, Commander. I haven't had the opportunity to explore it. I will, however, have my men send you the coordinates as we understand them."

"Thank you, Desslok. That will be very helpful." Wildstar bowed to his former archenemy, who bowed back. _Never thought I'd see the day_, Mark thought. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around this friendship.

"I wish I could assist you more," Desslok replied, and then looked around the bridge of the Argo. "But where is Nova? Surely she wasn't excluded from this mission."

"No. I'm afraid Nova was…" Wildstar broke off. He wasn't handling Nova's absence as well as he wanted everyone to believe. Mark jumped in to rescue him.

"Nova was wounded in our escape, and we were forced to leave her behind, Leader Desslok." Mark had never spoken directly to Desslok before. It felt less awkward than he would have expected. He moved to stand next to Wildstar. "But we look forward to seeing her when we return to Earth."

"I see." Desslok hung his head for a moment. "She will be in my thoughts. I wish you well, Star Force, and I will have my men send you the coordinates right away. Please feel free to contact me again if there's anything more I can do to help you."

"Thank you again, Leader Desslok." Wildstar saluted him as the screen went black.

They turned to face Captain Yamanami. His face was grey, his jaw clenched. Mark had heard that the captain lost his wife and child to the Gamilon planet bombs. Seeing the man who caused that loss face-to-face, and having to treat him as an ally, had to be difficult. "Venture," the captain ordered, "when those coordinates come in, report to the second bridge and calculate an amended course for us to follow. I'm going to retire to my quarters to do some work. Wildstar, call me if you need anything."

"Yes sir." Mark and Wildstar looked at each other as the captain's chair took him to his quarters. They were used to Desslok's appearance and manner; they sometimes forgot how off-putting he could be. They didn't have time to think about it, however, since a set of coordinates was now being received from the Gamilons.

"I'm sending the information to the second bridge, Venture."

"Thanks, Homer. IQ-9, take the helm."

"Yes sir, Commander Venture." The robot was always happy to be given real responsibility. Mark exited the first bridge and the ship flew on, the crew unaware that the enemy was following at a distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**August 25, 2202**

**1115 hours**

Earth Defense settled into a sort of uneasy routine. After establishing a communication link with soldiers who had remained on Earth's surface they had taken stock, determining which EDF employees were underground, which were still topside, and which were among the missing. Carina and Jim Gilman had created a database of this information, and worked out a tentative shift schedule for round-the-clock coverage of communications and radar stations. Specialists in other areas took turns manning the less-familiar stations in pairs. Carina had spent Saturday at the hospital, but most civilians over the age of 20 had at least some medical training, and everyone was eager to volunteer there. She found herself instead at Headquarters every day, feeling more useful here.

She sat in a meeting with the Commander, Colonel Okajima, Gilman, Jenny Greenwood and a handful of marines she didn't really know (and didn't care to – after she'd nearly been raped last spring, she'd avoided contact with the marines as much as possible. Some of them blamed her for their comrade's imprisonment.) The ground units were eager to begin fighting back against the alien invaders. They had been through the arsenal of weapons available to them underground, and were currently outlining a plan of attack. Carina and Jenny looked at each other uneasily. They had spoken this morning and found they both had the same concern.

"Don't forget, there are still civilians up there," Jenny cautioned, running a hand through her tight curls. The marines, who had largely been ignoring the women, looked at her.

"We know that. We're not planning any attacks where civilians might be present."

"But don't you think the enemy will retaliate if we hit them?" Carina responded. "Commander, I think we need to get as many civilians as possible underground before we start this operation."

Jenny nodded. "Agreed. From what we've overheard, the enemy isn't too bright, and they're no closer to finding the entrances to the underground city than they were the night they landed. They're enforcing curfew and guarding the military areas and the weapons, but they don't seem to have much interest in the civilians. They probably wouldn't even notice if the entire city emptied out."

A marine grunted. "Evacuating the city could take weeks! We might not have that long – we've got to get to that bomb and figure out how to disarm it. It's a nice sentiment, ladies, but we're fighting a war here."

Carina could see Okajima's and Gilman's eyes dart toward her, the corners of their mouths twitching, as her jaw crept forward stubbornly. One thing she couldn't stand was being patronized. Sitting up straight and fighting to keep her voice even, she said, "I don't think it _would_ take weeks. Most of the people who stayed on the surface are either wounded or disabled in some way, or related to someone who is. The entrance through the hospital is still open – we bring in the wounded, elderly and infirm that way first, then seal it off so the enemy can't find it. The healthy people we bring in through the entrances in the country. Greenwood contacts her people up there, they spread the word and we smuggle them down in small groups. Four to five days and you can begin your operation; a week at the most, _gentlemen_, and you can fight this war as hard as you want. Let's not forget that our primary mission is to save civilian lives." She hated confrontation – it tied her stomach in a knot – but at least she thought and spoke clearly when she was irritated. Mark would be proud.

The marine shook his head and muttered something that might have been "Stupid broad." Carina's chest puffed out, but before she could open her mouth again, Col. Okajima gave her a discreet nudge under the table and spoke.

"Commander, it's your call."

After closing his eyes in thought for a few moments, the Commander made a decision. "It's important that we gain access to that bomb, but if we don't antagonize the enemy, I don't believe there's much chance that they'll set it off in the next few days. Clark and Greenwood, you have four days to evacuate as many civilians as possible. After that, gentlemen, you are to use whatever force you deem necessary to gain access to and disarm that bomb." He stood, indicating that there was to be no argument. "Understood?"

"Yes sir." The meeting attendees stood and saluted him as he walked away. Following Carina and Jenny Greenwood to Jenny's desk, the colonel said, "We need a couple of days, anyway, to map out the best areas of attack for the troops. Gilman and I will handle that – you broads focus on getting those people down here." The colonel winked at her, and Carina couldn't help grinning.

"Thank you, sir. We'll do our best."

When the men had gone, Jenny turned to Carina. "Come on, that _was_ kind of funny. When was the last time anyone had the nerve to call you a stupid broad?"

"I guess. It's so aggravating, though." She took a deep breath as they sat, looking at a picture of Jenny and Eager that sat on her desk. "We still haven't spoken to them?"

Jenny shook her head. "Not since Friday. Homer sends a coded message on a different frequency every night, letting us know they're still out there." She picked up the picture. "I miss him so much."

"I know. This is hard, isn't it? What were we thinking, falling for Star Force guys? They're always running off at the first sign of trouble." Jenny returned the photo to its spot on her desk, nodding, and Carina refocused her attention. "OK. Can you contact the guys at the hospital on the surface first, and then the guys at the hospital underground? After we talk to them I'll head over there to help with patient transport."

"Sure." Jenny put on her headphones and tapped into the secure line.

* * *

It was a stress-filled afternoon in the hospital. Carina ran for four hours non-stop, preparing beds for occupation, checking on patients and traveling back and forth to the hospital on the surface. By mid-afternoon they had cleared the above-ground building entirely, and there were enough volunteers so that by 1600, Carina was able to return to HQ. Jenny outlined the plan they had devised to smuggle the civilians underground. "The soldiers are spreading the word, and from what we've heard back, most people are willing to try it. The ones who aren't… Well, we can't do much about them. They've been warned. Oh, and the marines want to start digging a tunnel that will come up under the neutron bomb. That will buy us a little extra time."

"Good." Carina pushed her bangs back from her face wearily.

Jenny hesitated. "And there's something else. We had a communication from the Star Force while you were at the hospital. Everything is fine – they just wanted to be sure we were all right, as well. I'm sorry you missed it."

"Oh." Disappointment flooded Carina's chest. It figured – the one time she'd been away from HQ all week. "What did they say?"

"Nothing much. They didn't want to leak any intelligence, so they kept it brief. Just let us know that they're all safe and healthy. Venture wasn't too happy that you weren't here, though. Poor guy – he looked like a lost puppy." Carina tried to smile, but it was one more straw on the camel's back and she was beginning to get emotional. Jenny scrutinized her face. "You should head home and get some rest before you get sick."

"Yeah, maybe I will. Do you think I should apologize to the Commander for yelling at the marines?"

"You really didn't _yell_ at them, but it might be prudent," Jenny grinned.

Carina knocked and stepped into the Commander's office. "Sir, with your permission, I'd like to go home for the night. Working in the hospital took a lot out of me."

"Of course, Lieutenant. Good work today."

"Thank you, sir. And sir, I apologize if my tone with the marines this morning was out of line."

The Commander smiled. "Not at all, Carina. When I was your age, I'd have punched that guy in the mouth. A little sarcasm never hurt anyone." He became more serious. "I'm sorry you missed the Star Force's call. I hope you'll be here next time."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." She saluted him and exited the office before her eyes could fill with tears. After stopping by Col. Okajima's desk to say goodbye to him and Lt. Gilman, she turned and left the building. She had barely made it outside when Jim Gilman ran up behind her.

"Hey, wait up. I'll walk you home."

Carina groaned. "Gilman, it's the middle of the afternoon. There are people everywhere. I think I can make it home safe."

"No way. The marines are pissed at you. That was very impressive, by the way." He grinned and raised his eyebrows at her. She couldn't help laughing.

"Yeah. Maybe someday I'll learn how _not_ to say every thought that comes into my head. _That_ would be impressive."

"Nah, it's part of your charm." They walked in silence for a few minutes, then he spoke again. "You heard that the Star Force checked in this afternoon?"

"Uh huh." Was everyone trying to make her cry? Gilman looked at her. "He looked sorry that he missed you, too. But they'll call again soon."

"I know." He nodded and let the subject drop. Under his rough exterior, the junior lieutenant was surprisingly sensitive. "How come you never got married, Jim?"

"I almost did once. But she didn't like the idea of being married to a military guy during the war, and I wasn't willing to give up my commission during the war. It was too important. I've never met anyone else who could take her place. I see her once in a while when I go back to the States – she married some peacenik and had a couple of kids." He shrugged. "It is what it is."

They had arrived at the Ventures' building. Carina nodded and put her hand on his arm. "Well, it was her loss. Thanks for the escort," she said, kissing his cheek.

"See you later."

* * *

When she entered the Ventures' apartment, the kids were dancing around the living room, singing. _They must be getting tired of being cooped up in here_, she thought. They'd have to look for some sort of volunteer opportunity the kids could take advantage of.

Katie ran over and gave her a hug. "Cricket! You're home early today!" She might be bored, but she had adjusted quickly enough after they had confirmed that their father and brothers were safe in America.

"Did you hear from the Star Force today?" Jordy asked as Maria Venture walked in from the kitchen.

"They called, Jordy, but I wasn't there. Everyone said they're all fine."

Mark's mother was looking at her with sympathy. "Anthony called to let me know he's going to be late tonight." Mr. Venture, an engineer, was assisting with structural integrity work in the city. "Why don't you and Kate both stay for dinner?"

"Can we, Cricket?" Carina hesitated – Mrs. Venture had been feeding Katie most nights, since she never knew what time she'd be finished at HQ. She hated to impose.

"There's plenty of food," Mrs. Venture continued. "Anthony said he'd eat in the city."

"If you're sure. And if I can help."

"I was just making a salad. You can chop for me." The two women retreated into the kitchen and worked silently. "We probably won't have access to fresh vegetables much longer," Mrs. Venture said after a few moments.

"No. And we're trying to bring the civilian population underground, so smuggling operations will be harder to manage."

Mrs. Venture nodded. "I'm sorry you weren't able to talk to Mark this afternoon."

"I am, too." Here came the threat of tears again. "Mrs. Venture, I want you to know how grateful I am. Your family – you've done so much for us. I wish I could repay you."

"Carina… Dear…" Mrs. Venture turned to her and took her hands. "Call me Maria, won't you? 'Mrs. Venture' sounds so formal. And you have no idea how much you've done for us… For Mark. Watching over you and your family is the least we can do. He loves you so much."

Carina blushed. "Thank you, Maria. I love him very much, too. You must know that."

"I know. You've made him so happy." She hesitated a moment. "Carina… Did Mark ever tell you that he had a younger sister?"

The question was completely unexpected. Carina weighed her response and spoke gently. "He did. You lost her in the Gamilon bombings, right? He doesn't like to talk about her, and he told me that you don't like to, either."

Mrs. Venture nodded. "She was only four years old." Carina shifted her feet. "I'm not bringing it up to make you uncomfortable. But I want you to understand… I didn't handle it well. I suppose no mother who lost a child did. I had a hard time functioning for about a year after it happened… Mark lost his innocence that year, being forced to take care of me. That was when he became so serious-minded."

Carina considered this. "I can see that."

"By the time I became pregnant with Jordy I had learned to deal with losing Abbie. Mark regained some of his playfulness after Jordy was born, but I always worried about him. He was very intense, especially when it came to something he felt was his duty, and he focused almost too much on protecting his brother."

"Mark adores Jordy. He's devoted to all of you. It's one of the things I love about him. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"No, I agree, but my point in telling you all of this is that, since you've been a part of his life, he's been so _joyful_. I think I heard him laugh more this summer than I have since he was 12 years old. I think you're a wonderful young woman on your own merits, Carina, but watching your effect on my son has made me love you. I see the two of you together, and I feel like our little family has grown."

Carina was at a loss for words. She hadn't expected this outpouring of kindness and affection from the woman she had privately come to think of as a surrogate mother, and tears filled her eyes again. She also felt a little guilty. Their little family wouldn't grow any more if she and Mark were together. "Maria… Thank you. That means so much to me – I love all of you, too. But I need you to know something about me."

"Are you going to tell me that you can't have children?" Mrs. Venture smiled gently at Carina's stunned expression. "Mark told me – or, rather, I guessed – just before you finally admitted your feelings for each other. I'm going to tell you now what I told him then: We thought we had lost him last year. That was one of the worst times in our lives, and it put everything into perspective. Grandchildren are a nice thought, but they're not our top priority. Nothing matters as much to us as Mark's happiness. We're thrilled that he's brought you into the family. All three of us."

The two women looked at each other for a few seconds before their tears finally overflowed and they fell into each other's arms. Jordy and Kate chose that moment to burst into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom –" Jordy stopped suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Katie looked frightened.

"No – no, guys. Everything is fine. We're just emotional because we're tired."

Mrs. Venture nodded. "We were just talking about how glad we all are that we've become such good friends. Sometimes women cry when they're happy."

Jordy looked at Kate. "You don't do that, do you?"

Kate rolled her eyes at him. She didn't speak, but her expression clearly said, _No. Adults are weird._

"What's up, guys?" Carina wiped her face as she turned to the kids.

"Oh. Nothing. We were just wondering how soon supper would be ready."

"As soon as you two get the table set and your hands washed," Mark's mother told them. As the kids took dishes and napkins from the cabinets, Carina touched her arm.

"Thank you, Maria."

The older woman smiled and kissed Carina's cheek before turning back to the salad. "Nothing to thank me for. It's the truth."

Carina smiled and went back to chopping carrots.

* * *

By the time they returned home after supper Carina was ready to collapse, and fortunately Kate was running out of steam as well. And contrary to what she may have told Jordy, the girl did get emotional when she got tired.

"Can we call Dad tonight? I miss him."

"I know, but it's not our night. In a couple of days." For security's sake, each household in the city was assigned one hour per week in which they were allowed to open communication lines to overseas locations. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Sure." Kate was disappointed, but she stifled it. She curled up against Carina on the sofa and was asleep within half an hour. Carina turned off the television gratefully, got her sister into bed and then fell into her own bed.

As exhausted as she was, Carina's mind was swirling. It had been a long day, with a lot of ups and downs. Maria Venture had given her a lot to think about, and she remembered when Mark had told her about his sister.

It was when he was still in the hospital; she thought it was the day the newspaper had published seemingly compromising photos of them. His mother and Jordy had both pried a little too much for Mark's comfort; Mark was embarrassed and had apologized more than once after they left. She thought he'd gotten over his embarrassment, but when she had made a joke about his mother's attitude while they were eating dinner, he had apologized again.

"_Mark, I wish you would stop. I enjoy getting a little nosy motherly attention once in a while. I don't get it very often, you know. It feels good."_

"_I know." He took her hand. "I'm sorry – I know you must miss your own mother. And I'm glad it doesn't bother you. I think Mom enjoys having a girl to fuss over, too."_

"_I'm sure she gets overwhelmed by the testosterone in your house," Carina grinned._

"_I'm sure. And she wishes…" He hesitated, looking away, and she sat silently, waiting. "My mother's had a hard time, Carina. When I was a kid, I had a little sister. She was much younger than me, and we lost her when she was very young."_

"_Oh! I'm so sorry. Was it the war?"_

_Mark nodded. "The Gamilons started bombing New York heavily when I was about twelve. We thought we were safe at first, living upstate, but eventually it became clear that we weren't. Mom and Dad were making arrangements to move us underground, and one day they had to go into the city to sign some papers." He was staring out the window. "It was late fall, maybe early winter. I remember it was chilly._

"_Abbie wanted to meet Mom and Dad at the train station when they came home, and I figured, why not? It was getting to be late in the day and she was tired, so I carried her on my back. She was so little." Carina could see and hear that he was holding back tears, but she let him continue._

"_We made it to the train station, but just after we got there we saw the first of the planet bombs approaching. There were four or five of them, I think. They didn't land right on top of us, but I think they hit less than a mile away. We took cover as well as we could behind the fence, and before we knew it, it was over._

"_We thought everything was OK after that – the train made it to the station, we had all survived, everyone was fine. But a few weeks later, Abbie started getting headaches and stomachaches. Everyone had seen and read enough of the radiation sickness by then that we knew exactly what was happening. She didn't last very long – she was a tiny kid." Tears were running freely down Mark's cheeks now._

"_After Abbie died, Mom became depressed. It was a long time before she seemed to get better at all. Dad was working hard on the underground cities, and I took care of things at home as well as I could. I can't help feeling that if I had been better able to protect her, Abbie would have survived."_

"_Oh, Mark –" Carina began, but he interrupted her._

"_I know it's not true. I know there was nothing I could have done. But that 12-year-old kid in me still feels responsible. It was my duty – my job, I mean – to protect her, and I failed. Even if no one else could have done any better, I failed."_

_After a few seconds he turned away from the window and faced Carina. "Anyway, I think that's part of the reason my mother takes such an interest in you. She doesn't have her daughter to fuss over, and boys aren't interested in that kind of attention. I don't think she knows she's doing it."_

_Carina kissed his forehead tenderly. "I'm so sorry your family went through that. The war destroyed so much – so many people, so many families."_

_Mark nodded, wiping his face. "Please don't tell Mom I told you. She doesn't like to talk about it."_

"_I wouldn't. I won't say anything."_

_He nodded again. "I don't talk about it much, either. I think Wildstar is the only one on the Star Force who knows the story. But it was a long time ago – there's no point in bringing up old ghosts. We remember her on holidays and on her birthday, but she's been gone a long time."_

They hadn't spoken of his sister again. Carina had always figured it wasn't her place to bring her up, but she would tell him about her conversation with his mother. The next time they spoke privately, she thought. However many months from now that would be.

Carina sent her thoughts out to Mark before going to sleep, as she did every night. Sometimes she thought she sensed him thinking of her, as well. _Good night, my love. I miss you – you can't imagine how much I miss you. There's so much I want to talk to you about… And every night without your arms around me feels like an eternity. Hurry home. Please._ She snuggled into her pillow with a sigh, pretending he was there holding her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**September 16, 2202**

**2000 hours**

**Space Cruiser Argo**

Less than a month after Earth was attacked, the Argo approached her destination. It had been a suspiciously quiet trip, Mark thought as he stared out the window of the aft observation deck, taking advantage of the opportunity for relaxation while Sandor's team analyzed their current location. When they first left the Milky Way there had been a quick battle in which the Star Force had suffered minor damages while destroying a tremendous enemy supply base, but while a couple of fighter planes and their pilots had been lost, the victory had been almost pathetically easy. Not that it would seem so to the families of those pilots, Mark reminded himself. Still, what kind of enemy was this who had the technology to build a bomb that could wipe out all life on Earth, but whose structures exploded at the slightest blast? Maybe that was why they had been mining Iscandar and Gamilon. Maybe the resources on their own planet weren't strong enough for their war machines. In any case, they hadn't even faced a skirmish since the destruction of that base. What were the aliens up to?

_It doesn't really matter__, as long as we reach their planet in time to disable that bomb,_ he decided. Earth was OK so far – Homer had received a brief message from HQ confirming that this morning – but how long would the enemy wait? Mark's gut feeling was that if they found their way into the underground city, that would be the end. There would be no reason for them to hold back; they had to know the Argo was approaching their galaxy. And quickly, too. Since their initial mini-warp, they had traveled in progressively longer warps, stopping between each one only long enough to check the ship's equipment and make any necessary repairs. The trip had been blessedly quick, but also exhausting. Mark and Eager were constantly on the move between the first bridge and the navigation deck, calculating course adjustments after each warp. It left very little time for R and R, but time was of the essence.

At least the course adjustments they'd had to make were small. Sandor's retooling of the warp system was incredible. They'd had to make minor repairs, sure, but the ship was holding together very well, and the accuracy in plotting location was megameters ahead of where it had been in the past. The warping process itself felt different, too. No one seemed to get sick anymore, and the strange psychedelic experiences that had been par for the course with the original warping system were gone… Mark didn't know what Sandor had changed, but it was brilliant. He might even be able to convince Carina that long-distance space travel wasn't so bad anymore. He was sure Sandor would be happy to bring her on as a member of his team, as long as the mission wasn't too dangerous. He sighed. Not only would he worry less about her if she were here, but he could see her and talk to her whenever he felt like it, along with having the opportunity for private time together. When they got home, if she was…

The door to the deck startled him, and Mark saw Wildstar's face reflected in the window. "Venture? When you weren't in your room, I figured you'd be out here. Is everything OK?"

"Sure – I was just thinking. At this point during our trip to Iscandar, we were already way behind schedule. It's hard to believe we've traveled farther in a month than we did that entire year. The old girl is doing a great job. We just might make make it back home sooner than any of us dared to hope."

"Don't jinx us," Wildstar chortled. "Not that I don't hope you're right. The Argo_ is_ performing beautifully, isn't she? The captain was right when we took off – with the improvements Sandor's made, it's almost like we're serving on a different ship. We've had to relearn so many things."

"Her spirit is the same, though. There's no mistaking the Argo."

"That's for sure. No other ship is like her – when I step through her hatch, I feel like I'm coming home. Every time." He became quiet. "I only wish Nova were here with us."

"We all do." Mark heard Wildstar take a shaky breath.

"Why haven't we heard anything about her, Venture? If she's safe, she should have contacted Headquarters by now, shouldn't she?" Wildstar faced him. "Do you really believe she's still alive?"

Mark looked him in the eye solemnly. "I do. And you do too, don't you? Derek, you can't give up hope. Especially not now, when we're so close to ending this thing. Nova is alive. You know she is."

Wildstar squeezed his eyes shut. "It's just so hard – I expect to see her every time I turn to the radar station. Seeing someone else there still seems so wrong. Sasha's not Nova. And she may be my niece, but she's also so young – she's such a little girl in some ways."

"Yes, she is." Sasha seemed… a little too attached to Derek, and Mark knew he should approach the subject. He chose his next words carefully. "I worry about her with you, Wildstar."

Wildstar peered at him. "What are you saying? I'm the only family she has," he said, clenching his fists defensively. Under Mark's even gaze, however, his shoulders sagged and he sighed. "I know she's a little clingy, but she's alone. I don't think she means anything by it. What can I do?"

"Just be careful. You're her uncle, but that doesn't mean she can't have a crush on you."

"Boy, I hope you're wrong about that." Wildstar ran his hands through his hair, thinking. "I haven't given up hope, Mark. I know Nova's waiting for me back on Earth. And when Sasha sees that, she'll get over her attachment to me." He shook his head and glanced at his watch. "Hey, the reason I came looking for you in the first place was that the captain wants us all to gather in the operations room at 2030. We should head down."

* * *

The decision was made to proceed at battle conditions through the stable center of the dark nebula they were approaching. When they lost their radar due to the thickness of the gas, Mark had a moment of panic. It had been a long time since he'd been forced to navigate visually, and he was still a little gun-shy after the debacle with the automated fleet. As enemy ships appeared and began firing on them, however, he focused his mind. Something Carina had said to him six months earlier suddenly came to him, as though she could sense his insecurity and was speaking into his ear:

"_You're the best navigator-pilot Earth Defense has ever seen. That's not just me talking – everyone says so."_

She was right, and he'd prove it, he resolved. He'd gotten them through far worse predicaments than this. _Thank you, love_. He sent the thought to her across space, then concentrated on maneuvering the ship through the enemy fire.

It was a difficult battle, but in the end Sandor's new Wave-Motion cartridge guns brought the Star Force to victory. Mark didn't care too much how it had happened – he was just glad that the battle was apparently over. After an uneventful half-hour, the captain ordered a change in shift so that the bridge crew might get some rest. Wildstar and Mark headed toward their cabins, while Sandor lingered behind, chatting with Mio. Wildstar looked at them for a second, then turned to Mark.

"I can't believe I called her Nova. Well, she does look a lot like her from the back…"

"Except for the fact that her hair is blonde and about three feet longer," Mark said, raising a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"OK. Maybe that's not an excuse. I guess our conversation earlier stuck with me. And I did it twice…"

"She didn't react all that well to it, either," Mark said. "Wildstar, I think you should talk to her. Explain to her what Nova means to you. If you don't do it now, there could be trouble down the line."

"I guess so. Yeah, you're right." Wildstar sighed. "I'm not looking forward to it, but I guess I'll get it over with now. I'll see you later."

Mark nodded as Wildstar turned around. As he walked away, he heard him say, "Mio, could I talk to you for a minute? Let's go out to the observation deck."

Mark smiled to himself as he continued toward his cabin. He didn't envy Wildstar the conversation he was about to have. There were benefits to being the quiet one, the "second banana." It had made him crazy when they were younger, but Mark thought he had done pretty well for himself in the end. As he entered his cabin, he ran a hand over the damaged pea coat hanging on the back of his door. It was the coat he'd been wearing the night they'd left Earth – the last time he'd seen Carina. The fabric still held a trace of her scent, and somehow having it hang on his door made him feel better. She was safe back on Earth with the family, he thought as he got ready for bed. _Family_. Mark knew how lucky he was, despite the losses he had faced, to still have both his parents and his brother. Carina had lost her mother, but Mom and Dad treated her like a daughter, and her family had accepted him completely as well. He sighed. _Soon, love. We're almost there._

* * *

**September 16, 2202**

**2300 hours**

**New Tokyo, Underground**

Dressed all in black, Carina slipped out of the Ventures' apartment after kissing Kate on the forehead. As she closed the door behind her, she assured Maria and Anthony Venture that she would be all right. They knew she was going out on a special mission, but she had opted not to give them any of them the details. No need to worry them unnecessarily, and they would have tried to talk her out of it.

She sighed. They had _all_ tried to talk her out of this mission. When the resistance began blowing up Earth Defense's ammunition reserves, the female soldiers had been expressly forbidden from participating in the raids. This final planned bombing had presented logistical problems, however. Jenny Greenwood had downloaded the blueprint for the warehouse that held Earth's last large collection of ammunition. The enemy was guarding the building heavily; the resistance needed to lay explosives inside, and the only safe entrance was a window that was much too small for any of the male soldiers to squeeze through. Jenny's build was more squat and broad than Carina's; in Carina's mind, that left her as the obvious choice to enter the building. Jim Gilman had immediately protested.

"_No way! There's no way we're gonna let you take that risk."_

"_Come on, Gilman," she said. "Someone has to get in there."_

"_Not you."_

_Colonel Okajima nodded. "I agree with Lt. Gilman," he said. "We'll find a man who's small enough."_

"_Like who?" Carina asked, frustrated. "Who in the resistance is small enough to fit through that window? Are you going to recruit some kid from the high school? Just because I have a uterus, guys, doesn't mean I'm made of spun sugar. And it doesn't mean that my life is more valuable than any other soldier's."_

In the end they had agreed to abide by the Commander's decision, and he had reluctantly decided to allow her to take the risk. As she approached the reconnaissance point for the mission, she could see Jim Gilman glaring at her. He had to accept the Commander's decision, but he didn't have to like it. Gilman would accompany her and be her look-out while she was inside the warehouse, and he would set off the explosives when she was safely out. The other two soldiers waiting for her, burly marines, were to create a distraction on the other side of the building while Carina crawled through the window. The marines would use a separate exit to the surface, to confuse the enemy, and would rendezvous with her and Gilman at the warehouse. Carina took a deep breath, putting on a false attitude of bravery.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "Let's do this thing." The marines gave each other a look as they turned off, but Carina wasn't going to worry about their opinion of her. Gilman was awfully quiet as they made reached the surface and made their way through the woods to the warehouse, though. "What's up, Jim?" Carina kept her voice low, but she sounded a little more testy than she meant to.

"You know what's up," he whispered. "I don't like you coming out here."

She took a deep breath. "You know I appreciate the thought," she said, "but you guys can't keep treating me with kid gloves just because I'm female. It makes me crazy."

Gilman sighed. "I know it does. But you have to understand, you're kind of our… mascot." At her look, he amended, "I mean, you're the only girl in the data group. You're like our sister – we don't want anything to happen to you. And besides," he added with a smile, "we all like Venture and we don't want to see him get hurt."

That was the one argument she couldn't counter. "OK. I don't want that either. But that doesn't change the fact that you couldn't have fit through the window."

He held up his hands in silent concession of the point. They were approaching the warehouse and fell into silence. At the signal from the marines, Gilman boosted Carina onto his shoulders. She pried the window open, dropped in a line so she'd be able to climb back out, tossed the bag she would use to wire the room, and squeezed through. The drop wasn't too far; she landed on her feet and looked around. Explosive materials were stored in large boxes along the walls, as they'd anticipated. It took her only a few minutes to uncoil the detonating wire in her bag and attach it to the crates according to plan.

She climbed back to the window and shimmied through; Gilman caught her as she landed and gave the signal to the marines to fall back and return underground. When they were about 100 meters from the warehouse, keeping alert for any sign of the enemy, Gilman detonated the explosives. They ran as quickly as they could into the woods as the building behind them shattered, stopping for breath when they were a safe distance away.

"You OK?" Gilman turned Carina to face him. "You did a good job back there."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "You?"

He nodded, opening his mouth to answer, but they both froze when they heard a twig snap a short distance away. They reached for their guns – they were dangerously close to the entrance to the underground city, and if the enemy was tracking them, it would be trouble. Their eyes darted through the woods but they saw no hint of movement until a laser shot came through the trees at them. They jumped and pointed their guns in the direction of the shot. As another beam of light came toward them they spotted two aliens, and Gilman jumped in front of Carina, pushing her back and firing at the enemy as he took the shot.

Both aliens collapsed to the ground as Gilman staggered and fell. Carina caught him as he went down and eased him to the ground. "Gilman! Are you all right?"

"Not sure," he said with a grunt, "but you need to get underground. Don't worry about me."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going without you," she said, although the amount of blood flowing from his side told her otherwise. She closed her eyes and focused on keeping her voice steady. "Anyway, you took care of those guys. They won't be following us. Good job."

"Yeah, well, someone had to protect you, kid." Gilman's voice was getting weak, and he lay back with his head in her lap. Carina took his hand and forced a laugh.

"When are you guys going to accept that I can protect myself? I wish you hadn't done it, Jim. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry – I'm good. I'd do it again in a second. You have a long, happy life ahead of you." His breathing was shallow.

Carina couldn't hold her tears in. "I'll send the guys out to get you. They'll bring you home."

"That'd be great. I have a brother in the States – let him know it was OK, will you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Carina."

"Jim…" she began, but he had lost consciousness. She held his hand until he slipped away, and remained there in prayer for several more minutes before laying his head gently on the ground and standing to return to the underground HQ. She had covered half the distance when a sound behind her caused her to whirl around and draw her weapon. One of the aliens, whom she had believed dead, had raised his head and pointed his gun at her. Gasping, she jumped backward and fired blindly at him. It was a lucky shot – the alien dropped – but after a moment she realized there was a burning sensation in her belly.

Looking down, Carina could see blood leaking through her shirt – a lot of it. She was nearly to the entrance to the underground city… Thinking quickly, she removed her shirt and pressed it against her wound so that she wouldn't leave a trail of blood to the entrance. She forced herself forward, putting as much pressure on her abdomen as she could. She couldn't tell how serious the wound was, but the shot hadn't hit her directly. If she could just get to the entrance, the doctors would take care of her. _Mark_, she thought, _I'll be OK. I promise._

She made it to the hidden entrance and rode the elevator underground, struggling to stay awake. The doors opened and she saw several officers waiting to meet her. She nearly laughed when she saw the expressions on their faces – they weren't expecting her to return alone, and they certainly weren't expecting her to return shirtless. But she needed to focus. "Gilman," she said, breathless. "He's out on the path. He's… He didn't make it. Bring him home."

Colonel Okajima stepped forward. "Someone call the hospital! Clarkie," he said, turning to her, "don't worry. We'll take care of you."

"My sister," she said, reaching for him, suddenly desperate. "Tell her I'm all right. Tell her not to worry."

"Of course. You'll be fine. The medics will be…"

That was the last thing Carina heard as she lost consciousness.

* * *

**September 17, 2202**

**0045 hours**

**Officers' Quarters, Space Cruiser Argo**

Mark Venture was jolted from sleep by a searing pain across his midsection. He shot upright in bed, his heart pounding.

_Carina… No! What's happened?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**September 22, 2202**

**1000 hours**

**Central Hospital, Underground City**

Carina had been awake at some point, she knew, but now she drifted in and out of consciousness, between what she had come to think of as her "other world" and what she supposed was the "real world." Her sister was always there waiting anxiously for her when she woke up in the real world and some part of her knew that she needed to return there permanently, but she was never there for more than a few moments, and besides, she liked it in her other world. It was beautiful – every day was like a warm Spring day, with flowers blooming and birds singing. And besides, her mother was here, and Daniel, and, to her surprise and delight, Jazz, the dog they'd had when she was growing up. The little mutt stuck close to her heels and jumped on her lap whenever she sat down.

Someone else was also in the "other world:" Trelaina. She was the one who made Carina think this place might not be real. Trelaina's voice was, in a word, ridiculous. Surely Carina's fevered brain was making it up, adding a flaw to this otherwise perfect creature to quell her insecurity. Mark couldn't be in love with someone who sounded like _that_. But then, if Carina was aware that she might be hallucinating, didn't that mean it _wasn't_ a hallucination? She knew there were times when she had normal dreams, too, and while she never questioned whether those dreams were real as they happened, when she was conscious she knew they were only dreams. The things that happened in the other world, she wasn't so sure about.

In any event, whether Trelaina was real or imaginary, everyone Carina encountered gave her the same message: that it was important that she return to the real world.

"_Mark needs you," Trelaina said. "He loves you. I believe he loves you even more than you know, and without you he will lose hope."_

"_Thank you, Trelaina," Carina said with a blush. "You know Mark hasn't forgotten you. He thinks of you as his guardian angel."_

_Trelaina smiled sadly. "Yes, I know that. A part of me will always remain with him, just as a part of your Daniel will always remain with you. But sometimes love is not enough. It was not possible for us to be together. Mark did not understand that; he refused to understand it. But I believe you do understand."_

_Carina nodded. "He cares too much about his family and his work for Earth to leave it behind. He wouldn't have been able to give everything up to live with you on Telezart. And if you had come to Earth, Earth Defense would have insisted on studying your power and you would never have known peace."_

"_That is true," Trelaina said, "and more importantly, they would have wanted me to use my power as a weapon. I promised myself I would never do that again. In the end I did use it to destroy Prince Zordar, and I believe that was the right thing to do, but never again will my power bring death to anyone."_

_Carina nodded again, and Trelaina took her hand. "Although I will always love Mark, our love was not meant to be. I know that you helped him to reconcile himself to what happened between us. He belongs with you. Please take care of him."_

"_I will," Carina said, her eyes filling with tears. "I'll do everything I can to make him happy. I promise you that. I love him too, Trelaina. I always will."_

"_Yes. Yes, I can see that's true. I am glad he found you. Glad you found each other." Trelaina was smiling now, and the two women hugged. "Good bye, Carina. Know that we are all watching over you."_

She was an unusual person, Trelaina. Carina came away from their conversation feeling better, happy to have Trelaina's blessing, but also unsure of herself. Trelaina was so beautiful, and good and kind as well… How could Carina hope to ever measure up in Mark's eyes? Still, there was an air about her that suggested to Carina that Trelaina and Mark simply didn't fit together. They may have loved each other sincerely, but it was obvious that they were from different worlds. Carina suspected they would have found day-to-day life together quite difficult. She comforted herself with the idea while chiding herself for what the jealous part of her brain was telling her: _That voice would have driven him over the edge in a month._

* * *

She had an oddly similar conversation with Daniel. Seeing him was wonderful, although her love for him now felt more like the affection of a deep friendship than like the romance and passion she shared with Mark. And while she still felt guilty for falling in love with someone else after promising herself that she never would, Daniel had a different perspective.

"_We've been over this before," he said with a gentle smile. "No one expects you to live a cloistered life for the next 60 years. When people experience a loss, no matter how devastating it is, they eventually move on. You've seen enough of death to know that. If it weren't true, mankind would have given up long before the Star Force went to Iscandar."_

"_I know, but… I hope you know I haven't forgotten you, Dan. I never will."_

"_I know that. I'll always be with you, watching over you. But someone else needs you now. He's a good man – he loves you the way you deserve to be loved, and your love for him is what will keep him strong. Go back, and take good care of him."_

_Carina chuckled and put her arms around him. "You've been spending time with Trelaina, haven't you? I'll go back for good soon. I promise. But I like it here."_

"_It's nice, isn't it? But you don't belong here. Not yet."_

_They stood together silently, looking across a field of soft pink flowers._

* * *

It was good to have Dan's blessing as well, but why did they all want her to go back to the real world so soon? The hardest person to have the conversation with was her mother.

"_I don't want to go back yet, Mom. I want to stay here with you for a while."_

_Her mother stroked her hair. "Your sister needs you, honey."_

"_Katie's seen me awake. She knows I'm going to be all right. The Star Force will defeat the enemy soon and head back to Earth. I'll go back for good then."_

"_Kate's terrified – she's just a kid, Carina. She doesn't understand what's happening, and she can't wait until the Star Force comes back. It's not fair to her. And your father needs you too. He's not a young man anymore, and worrying about you and Kate is making him sick."_

"_Oh…" Carina hadn't thought about what her being wounded would do to Dad. He wasn't in the best of health under normal circumstances; the stress of knowing she was in the hospital would be especially hard on him. Maybe it was time to go back. She began to cry at the prospect. "But Mom, I've missed you so much. So much has happened to me that I want to tell you about."_

_Mom pulled Carina into her arms and rocked her back and forth comfortingly. "I know, honey. I've seen everything that's happened. I watched over you when you lost Daniel, and I watched as Mark Venture made you happy again. He loves you very much, Carina. He's the other person who needs you."_

"_OK, Mom," Carina sniffled. "If you tell me I need to go, then I'll go."_

"_It's time," her mother said, nodding sadly. "But know that I'm always here. I love you all."_

"_We love you, too, Mom. We all miss you and think of you all the time." Carina wiped her eyes as they both stood, and embraced her mother one more time. Her mother whispered a goodbye, and when Carina finally let go she was gone and Carina found herself in the grey fog that always appeared before she woke up in the real world. With a sigh she closed her eyes and waited for the transition._

* * *

She woke up several hours later, knowing that she wouldn't go back to the other world again. As she stirred, her eyes closed, she heard her sister's voice. "Carina?" Kate's hand grasped her own, and Carina opened her eyes and turned her head slowly.

"Hi, Kate." Her throat was dry, a little sore, and she couldn't focus very well, but she could tell that the girl was crying. Mom was right about how frightened she was. She tried to come up with something comforting to say. "It's OK. I'm OK – I'm back now. I promise."

"Oh, Cricket." Kate leaned over and gently laid her head on Carina's shoulder. Carina patted her on the back weakly and tried to look around the room. There were tubes in her arms and wires attached to her chest, all connected to a machine that must be monitoring her vital signs and dosing her with (she guessed) antibiotics and pain killers. That would explain her hallucinations, if that's what they were. There was someone standing at the foot of the bed as well: Maria Venture. She said something about the nurse and left the room.

Carina murmured comforting sounds to her sister and looked toward the window before remembering that they were underground, and the light wouldn't give her a clue what time it was. Was there a clock on the wall? She didn't want to push her sister away to check the bedside table. Before she could find one, however, a nurse entered the room. Carina's vision was blurry, but she thought the nurse looked an awful lot like…

"Nova!" She tried to sit up, shocked, and Kate stood straight, but Nova eased her shoulders back down and pushed the button to raise the head of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" she scolded, but she was smiling. "You know better than that. Welcome back. We thought we might see you today." Maria Venture gently pried Kate's hand from Carina's and led her from the room, closing the door behind her.

"What… How…" The last Carina knew, Nova was among the missing and presumed dead. Nova was checking her vital signs manually now, however, and waved a hand at her.

"We'll talk later, when you're a little more awake. I was on the surface, being held by an alien officer," she said, her face pained. "But I escaped, and we disarmed the bomb. The Star Force is on its way home. Most of them survived – Mark is fine," she added, anticipating Carina's next question.

It took Carina's brain a few seconds to process this information. "Is the war over? When?"

"Well, today is Wednesday. You've been mostly unconscious since Sunday. Conditions are unfortunately less hygienic underground than they would be on the surface. You got a nasty infection from that wound" – yes, her abdomen felt sore – "and you were lost to us for a while. But we have you on good drugs, and your blood is almost sterile now." Nova was now checking the IV drips. "When the end of the war came, it came quickly. Fortunately for us, the Star Force had found the enemy's planet. They were ready to do their part while we did ours."

And she had missed it. But – "Still underground?" Was there a problem on the surface?

Nova smiled at her. "People are in the process of moving back topside. As soon as we're sure you're stable, we'll pack you up and get you up there, too. I wanted to keep working down here until you were ready to move."

It was a lot to take in. Carina was already exhausted. Nova smoothed her hair and said, "Don't worry about anything, and don't push yourself. You look pretty good, all things considered. We're going to keep an eye on you, but you're strong. We should have you back in the sun by the end of the week. Now I've got to move on. Do you want me to send your sister back in, or should I send them home?"

"No – let her come in for a while. I'll have Maria bring her home when I'm too tired."

Nova raised an eyebrow at her use of Mrs. Venture's first name, but didn't comment as she opened the door.

Kate and Mark's mother came back in, Kate now smiling and relaxed. Carina assured them that she felt all right, which she did, considering, and got the information she wanted from them: everyone in both families was fine, although her father and Mark were tearing their hair out worrying about her. Nova had reappeared at Earth Defense Headquarters Sunday night with instructions for disarming the bomb, had radioed the Star Force and helped to get it done.

By the time they finished their story, Carina was about to drop off to sleep again. She sent them home regretfully but fell into a heavy sleep as soon as they left the room.

At 1800 hours she was awakened again when Doctor Russo came to check on her. After listening to her heart and lungs and asking a few pointed questions, he confirmed that she was, in fact, conscious and on her way to recovery. "You're going to have to take it easy, Lieutenant. Don't expect to go back to work for at least a month, and we'll have to monitor you for recurrence, but you should be walking within a few days, and as soon as you can walk safely you can go home."

"Sounds good to me. Thanks, Doctor."

"OK, well," the doctor said gruffly as he stood, "you watch yourself. I don't recommend that you try to take on these adventurous missions anymore. You're compromised, Lieutenant. Stick to your nice safe data work. Or come to the hospital full-time."

Carina bit her tongue and saluted the doctor as he left the room. A few minutes later Nova came in. "Can I order you something from the kitchen? I know you probably don't have much of an appetite, but you're not under any dietary restrictions."

Carina asked for a vanilla milkshake and thought about what the doctor had said. She was compromised. Would she be discharged from Earth Defense? She could keep her job as a civilian contractor, but it wouldn't be the same. As much as she had resisted going to the Academy and joining EDF, she loved her work with them and the camaraderie she had developed with her fellow soldiers. _No time to worry about it now_, she decided as Nova brought her milkshake. There was enough to worry about. As she sipped, she thought about what had brought her here. Jim Gilman had died less than a week ago – while protecting her – and now the war was over. Was his sacrifice for nothing? Would the war have ended if they hadn't blown up that munitions warehouse? It had been deemed important at the time, but… Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought about her friend, and she began to feel sleepy again. She buzzed the nurses' station to come and take her glass away so she could go back to sleep.

It was several minutes before Nova entered her room, pulling a cart behind her. "I know you need to rest, but someone really wants to talk to you," she said, swinging the cart around. It held a small video phone – rooms in the underground hospital had not been wired for communication. Carina raised the head of her bed a bit higher. Was it Dad or –

When Nova hit the power button, Carina felt a weak smile spread across her face even as fresh tears stung her eyes. His black, wavy hair was disheveled; his dark eyes large with worry. "Hi, Sweetie," she whispered as Nova backed out of the room, smiling.

Mark's face relaxed a little when he heard her speak. "Hi, Baby. What happened to you?" His voice was soft and comforting.

"I got hit." She knew it was a ridiculous response, but it made him smile.

"That much I know." His face became serious again. "I wish I had been there for you, love. I wish I were there now. And I heard what happened to your friend Jim. I'm so sorry."

"I wish you were here, too. And Gilman – it's because of me that he was killed, Mark. He dove in front of me so I wouldn't take the hit. And then I got shot anyway."

"Carina, don't blame yourself. You know the rules of war."

She did know, and she nodded. He was right, and anyway now wasn't the time to think about it. Instead she examined his face, and felt herself begin to cry again. "I miss you so much, Mark. I love you so much."

"I know, baby. I love you and I miss you too. I would give anything to be there with you now, holding you. But I'll be home by Christmas."

_Christmas?_ "Why so long?"

"The long-range warps are hard on the ship. We're doing more cruising on the trip home to give her a rest and treating it as a training mission. But I'll be there before you know it, and then I'll never leave you again. I'll smuggle you aboard the Argo if I have to."

It was an appealing thought, and Carina wiped her face and tried to smile for him again. "I might be able to fit in your duffel bag if I squeeze."

"That's my plan." The adoring twinkle in his eye made her fall in love with him all over again. She thought she could look at him forever, but in the next moment the screen blinked out of focus. "Oh – we're losing our signal, love," he said, holding his hand up to the screen. I'll try to call in the next couple of days, when you're feeling better. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, putting her hand against his just before the screen went blank. She sat back, her head swimming with emotion. She could never quite understand how she had been so blessed… And yet somehow Mark seemed to think _he_ was the lucky one. She wasn't sure how that worked.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Nova came in with her night meds. "Feeling better?" she asked. You look like you have a little more life in you after that call."

Carina smiled silently while she swallowed her pills and then asked, "Nova, did you call him? Or did he call the hospital?"

"I contacted Derek and told him to let Mark know you were awake and that he should call. I thought it would do you both some good. He's been worried sick."

"Well, I can't speak for him, but it did me a world of good. Thank you, Nova." When she was alone again, Carina lowered her head and said a prayer of thanks as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the day she would be reunited with Mark, warm, intimate dreams that made her thankful in the morning that Kate and Mark's mother were not there to hear her talking in her sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**September 24, 2202**

Mark dressed in his cabin, preparing for the special meal Wildstar was leading for the crew now that the ship's repairs were completed. Why did victory always taste so bitter? Once again they had destroyed an entire society – and hopefully only one. No one knew what else was destroyed when the double galaxy collapsed and a new galaxy formed. Even though they'd had no choice, and even though the Dezarians were a violent people bent on the destruction of human life, it was a tough pill to swallow. Wildstar was right – their hands were covered in blood. The one positive, if you could call it that, was that Sasha's life had been taken by the enemy and not by the Wave Motion Gun. Mark didn't think either Wildstar or Sandor would be able to live with himself if he'd fired the shot that killed her. It would have been the end of both of them.

It would have been the end of him, too, if Carina hadn't survived her wound. He was glad he hadn't found out her condition until the final battle was over and they were on their way back to Earth. True, he had known (or sensed) that _something_ had happened to her; but while he would like to believe that he'd have been just as focused on his duty if he had known she was unresponsive in the hospital, he was afraid it wasn't true. Even now he was uneasy. He had felt a little better after he spoke to her on Wednesday night, but she had looked so pale and tired, and she had just kept _crying_. One thing he couldn't stand was to see her upset. Still, Nova had told Wildstar that Carina had been moved to the hospital on Earth's surface today, which Mark hoped was a good sign. He would have to wait until tomorrow to call her; instead he had gotten in touch with Jordy and told him to buy her a big bouquet of flowers. That would cheer her up and let her know he was thinking about her.

He ran a hand over his face and exited his cabin as Wildstar did the same across the hall. Although Wildstar was the acting captain now that they'd lost Yamanami, he'd refused to occupy the captain's quarters. Mark wasn't sure whether that was out of respect or superstition – a little bit of both, he suspected – but he was just as happy to have his friend within shouting distance if he needed him. "Ready to go?" Mark asked him.

"Yeah." Wildstar took a deep breath, then exhaled loudly through puffed cheeks. "I don't like making speeches under the best of circumstances. But this is worse. I have to praise the crew for a job well done at the same time that I comfort them over the friends they've lost. I'm not at all sure I'll say the right thing."

"You've always done well when you've addressed the crew, Wildstar. You'll be fine. And anyway, Sandor and I will be right there to support you – and Nova will be there in spirit. You know that."

"I know." Wildstar's mood had improved drastically since Nova's first communication, and he smiled briefly. "All right, let's go."

The crew was lined up in the mess hall when they got there; Sandor was already waiting on the dais at the head of the room, while IQ-9 was in the process of distributing cups of spring water to the crew – the traditional victory toast of the Star Force since their trip to Iscandar. When Mark and Wildstar mounted the dais, the hum of conversation slowly died away.

"My friends," Wildstar began, "thank you all for being here. Our final victory in the Dark Nebula came at a heavy price for all of us. The loss of Captain Yamanami had a profound effect on us, naturally, but we hold every fallen comrade in equal esteem. Thanks to them and thanks to all of you, Earth is once again safe from the threat of annihilation at the hands of an alien enemy.

"I know for most of you, this was your first real mission. It might seem strange to you to hold a celebration after the losses we've suffered and the destruction we've witnessed. I ask you, tonight, not only to celebrate our victory but also to remember those who were lost on both sides of the battle.

"Near the home on Earth of Captain Avatar, our mentor and the original captain of the Star Force, a fresh and clear spring continues to flow. It is our tradition to drink a toast of that spring water in commemoration and in celebration." He raised his glass. "And so I ask you now to remember those men and women and to give them thanks for their role in saving Earth. You should all be very proud of them, as well as of yourselves."

The crew raised their glasses high and drank a toast, after which there was a moment of silence. Mark offered up a prayer for Captain Yamanami and for Sasha, and remembered the close friends he had lost to battle in the past: Orion, Conroy, Hardy… He had seen more than enough death, but if Earth was in danger, he wouldn't hesitate to fight again. None of them would.

Wildstar spoke again. "Thank you all for everything you've done for Earth. Now if you'll have a seat, the kitchen has prepared a special victory meal for all of us."

The veteran Star Force members brought their trays to the bridge so the cadets could have a break from work and enjoy their meal together. As they moved to their seats, Sandor put his hand on Wildstar's shoulder. "You did a good job in there, Wildstar."

"Thanks. I'm glad it's over with." Wildstar turned to his left. "Homer, why don't we call Earth Defense Headquarters?"

"One step ahead of you, Captain. By the way, did you know that Nova is working tonight?" Homer had a devilish grin on his face, while Dash chuckled beside him.

"OK, so I want her to drink a toast with us. She sacrificed as much for this mission as the rest of us did. No backtalk."

"No Sir," Homer said with mock seriousness as he patched the radio through to Earth.

They were all laughing, but Mark knew that Wildstar was right about Nova's suffering. He didn't know the full story, but from what Wildstar had told him she had been held prisoner by the guard who saved her life after she was shot; it was because of her that the soldier had turned over the instructions for disarming the bomb. The first time they had heard from her she had looked rough; Wildstar had told Mark that she was doing better now, and the smile on her face as her image came up on the video panel confirmed that report. She smiled more broadly when the bridge crew gave her a cheer – no one other than Wildstar had spoken to her since her initial call when they were on Dezarium, and she was as happy to see all of them as they were to see her.

"Hi, guys! It's so good to see all of you!" Nova's eyes twinkled as she looked over the crew.

"Not as good as it is for us to see you," Eager said. "We were worried sick!"

"I was, too – I didn't have any news of the Star Force, either. The last thing I was told was that the escape pod you hijacked showed no signs of life. As far as I knew, you were dead."

Mark saw the expression that crossed her face for a split second; saw the way she and Wildstar were looking at each other. He put his hand on Wildstar's shoulder. "Well, we're all alive and well. No one's going to destroy the Star Force. Nova, how is everything on Earth?"

She gave him a sly smile. "Things are getting back to normal, but you mean how is every_one_ on Earth, don't you? Eager, I saw Jenny earlier. She sends her love. And Mark, Carina is waiting for you to call her. You know she's in the hospital on the surface now."

"I know. I plan to talk to her tomorrow" – he gave Wildstar a playful shove – "if I can get a little time off. This guy is running us ragged."

"Hey…" Wildstar began, but Dash cut him off.

"Venture's right. Without you here to calm him down, he's out of control."

Homer was nodding. "You should have seen him when we left you behind. He tried to kill me!"

Wildstar rubbed his head, embarrassed. "Listen, someone has to keep you guys in line. Nova, we want you to drink a toast with us. I don't know how much time you have, so we'd better do it now."

"You're right – I'll need to get back to work in a minute. I managed to get a bottle of the Captain's water, though, so it will almost be like we're all together." She poured the water into a small cup as the bridge crew raised their glasses to her. "Here's to the Star Force," Nova said. "Even when we're separated by hundreds of thousands of light years, we work together as a unit and get the job done."

"To the Star Force," they echoed, and drank as one.

"I'm afraid I have to go now. Safe journey home, all of you. I'll be waiting at the gate when you arrive." Nova smiled as her eyes scanned the crew, finally landing on Wildstar. "Derek, I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course, Nova." Mark watched his two friends as the crew said goodbye to Nova and her image faded from the screen. On previous missions he'd been so jealous of their relationship and had always felt guilty for feeling that way. Now he felt nothing but happiness for them. Tomorrow's time in the communication room couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

It was late in the day on Saturday before he was able to call Carina. Wildstar had offered him the use of the communicator in the captain's suite for privacy and he had accepted gratefully. He wouldn't be chased out by any of the cadets tonight. He tapped nervously on the arm of the chair as he waited for her, but when she answered and he saw that she was sitting up and alert he relaxed and gave her a broad smile. "Hi, love. How are you feeling today?"

"Better today, thanks." Her eyes sparkled at him as she smiled. "Much better now. I've been waiting for you to call since I was moved to the surface. I have so much to tell you!"

"I figured you'd be too tired last night, and I just got off work. I sent an emissary over with a gift yesterday, though. Did you get it?"

"In fact, I did. A very enthusiastic young man brought me a beautiful bouquet of flowers. He mentioned something about his brother… They made my day. Thank you."

"If I happen to talk to that young man, I'll let him know. What is it you have to tell me, other than that you survived your transfer to Earth's surface?"

"Oh, my goodness!" She sat up a little straighter. "The Commander and the Colonel came to talk to me yesterday. I'm being promoted!"

Surprised, Mark felt tremendous pride rising in his chest. "That's wonderful, Cricket! I thought you were going to tell me your family was coming to visit or something. Wow – I'm so proud of you!"

She grinned. "Well, my family _is_ coming to visit, but I know! I was stunned. I was half expecting them to tell me I had to retire – Dr. Russo keeps telling me I'm 'compromised' – but instead they told me I 'displayed remarkable bravery and leadership during the past month,' and that they believe I'm 'suited to take on a stronger position of leadership within Earth Defense.'" Mark chuckled at the way she aped the voices of the Commander and Colonel Okajima, which she did whenever she quoted them. He was pretty sure she didn't realize she did it. "They're flying Dad out tomorrow for the ceremony – the Commander wants to do it before I'm discharged from the hospital since I'll be 'out of commission' for a while, so to speak. He's going to stay for the week to make sure I'm OK at home, then he's taking Katie back to the US. Can you call in? 1100 hours."

"Sure. Of course. I'll just talk to Wildstar; I'm sure he'll give me the time. Hey, does this mean I no longer outrank you?"

"You never outranked me, pal. But now you can't even pretend. Don't expect me to salute you anymore."

"I can't recall that you ever did salute me, buddy." It was such a relief to see her doing well. "You look so much better today, and you sound like yourself again, love."

Carina nodded. "It's amazing what seeing the sun can do for you."

"I wish I was there to see it with you." He eyed her critically. "You are still pale and you're too thin, but I was a little worried the other day." The truth was that he had lost sleep over her sickly appearance, but she didn't need to know that.

"Ugh. I read Nova the riot act for letting you see me like that. I was afraid I'd scare you off."

"What are you talking about? I thought you looked adorable."

She blushed, rolling her eyes. "Well, thanks. Kiss-up."

"What? It's true," he insisted, although they both knew he was lying. "Anyway, I didn't exactly look my best when I was in the hospital last year, but you stuck around."

"I did indeed." She grinned. "And at least you didn't see me naked when I was sick."

He chuckled. "That would have been all right with – wait. You saw me naked?" How had this important piece of information escaped him for almost a year?

Giggling, she teased him. "Who do you think cut you out of that filthy old uniform and gave you a sponge bath? Oh, and Nova was there, too."

Mark felt his cheeks get hot. "I wish you hadn't told me that. How am I supposed to face either one of you again?"

"Aw, sweetie… I don't know what you're embarrassed about." She was smirking at him, and he began to squirm uncomfortably. "Nova had the good taste to avoid an awkward situation by only washing your upper body, and I've never been able to keep my hands off you, have I? Even when you were unconscious and half-starved…" That was enough. He held one hand up to stop her while rubbing the back of his head with the other hand, laughing.

"OK. Let's end this discussion _now_. Boy, you _are_ feeling better." The fact that she felt well enough to pick on him – although he'd have preferred not to have been left with the image of her scrubbing down his wasted, comatose body – made him feel more relaxed than he had been all week. And he wouldn't have thought twice about taking care of her when – he suddenly felt serious. She picked up on the change in his mood immediately, and when her expression softened he felt his insides turn to jelly. _Two seconds under her gaze and I fall apart_. "I felt it, you know." He spoke tenderly. "When you were shot. I'm sure of it."

Nodding solemnly, she said, "I believe you." They both knew there was something unusual about their relationship. Carina had told him she believed that most women had a bit of a sixth sense when it came to their loved ones, but she said this was different for her. He knew it was different for him. It reminded him of the way he'd been able to send his thoughts to Trelaina on Telezart – it was as though they were constantly in touch with each other, and it had kept him sane while he was away from her in space. She seemed to be struggling for words. "This… this _thing_ we have between us, Mark, it's…" she trailed off, shrugging.

He nodded. "I know. And if it came from Trelaina, if it was part of her gift to me when she brought me back – her gift to _us_, somehow – I only wish I could thank her."

"I'm pretty sure it did come from Trelaina. She's…" she took a deep breath and started again, looking off to the side. "This is going to sound crazy, but when I was unconscious I had some sort of visions, or… maybe hallucinations. I'm not sure what they were. I felt like I was put in communication with Heaven. I was able to talk to my mother and Daniel… And to Trelaina."

She met his eyes when she said this last sentence. He blinked at the mention of Trelaina's name, but did his best not to react too strongly. After letting the information sink in for a moment, he said quietly, "Are you sure it was her? You never met her."

"No, I didn't, but I described her to Nova, and she said it sounded like her – her speech patterns, her voice… You believe me?"

He nodded, his eyes closed. "I believe anything is possible, love. After Sasha sacrificed herself on Dezarium, we saw her… her spirit. She spoke to us, told us we had done the right thing in letting her go. Starsha was with her, too, welcoming her to the next life… To Heaven, I guess." He chuckled. "Now I'm the one who sounds crazy, but we all saw it. It was amazing. So yes, I believe you." His eyes searched her face for several seconds; when he finally spoke he kept his words soft, betraying no emotion. "What did she say, Carina? What did Trelaina say?"

He could see the wave of insecurity pass over her face. Did she really still have doubts about his feelings for her? She relayed her conversation with Trelaina to him, and he could tell she was watching his reactions carefully. "She said she's glad we found each other," she finished awkwardly, looking away as her cheeks flared red.

"I'm glad she approves." Mark swallowed the lump in his throat. "She's absolutely right, you know: I do belong with you." He paused until she looked him in the eye again. "Carina… Trelaina was so important to me, but I know it couldn't have worked between us. Even beyond the fact that she couldn't control her power, our worlds were just too different. And we never really even had the chance to get to know each other. She knew the truth all along: love can't solve every problem. But love with the right person is what makes life worth living." He was perilously close to tears, and she looked as though she was, too. He cleared his throat and asked her, "What about the other two – your mother and Daniel? What did they say?"

She looked away again shyly. "They all said basically the same thing: that they're watching over us; that I had to come back because you need me; that you love me, and my love for you is what makes you strong. So, you know, yay for me," she added, blushing furiously.

"They're right. I hope you know that."

Eyes brimming, she looked up at him and whispered, "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now."

He smiled softly. "I think I might have some idea."

* * *

The adrenaline-fueled burst of energy she'd had at the beginning of their conversation had died out fairly quickly after that, and Mark had soon signed off so she could get some sleep. Knowing she would be overwhelmed the next morning as they prepared for her promotion ceremony, he waited until 1055 to call her. He wasn't surprised to see his family in the room along with Katie and their father, wearing a suit and smiling proudly, and also Nova and Carina's friend Jenny. He chatted with them as the final preparations were made for the ceremony. Carina was still wearing a hospital johnny, but they had managed to slip her uniform jacket over her arms. The guests all gathered on one side of her bed while the Commander and Colonel Okajima stood on the other side.

"Everyone," the Commander began, "We're pleased all of you could join us as we recognize one of our own, First Lieutenant Carina Clark, on the occasion of her promotion to Captain. We are pleased to welcome Lt. Clark's father, David, and her younger sister Katherine. Colonel Jiro Okajima will officiate today's ceremony. Colonel?"

The colonel spoke of Carina's patriotism, integrity and abilities and officially promoted her to the grade of Captain; Mark was too focused on her to hear everything he said, but a nurse whose name he remembered was Cindy was filming the occasion and he would watch it later if Carina wanted him to.

Katie and David Clark stepped forward to pin Carina's new rank on her shoulders to the applause of the group gathered in the room, after which the Commander himself administered the Oath of Office. Mark smiled proudly as he heard her promise that she would "well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office which I am about to enter, so help me God."

The Commander spoke one more time. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this concludes this afternoon's ceremony. Congratulations, Captain." He shook Carina's hand and stepped back, and she looked around at the circle of her friends before smiling at Mark's image on the video phone.

"I won't keep you and I've got to get back to work anyway," he said, "but I'll call you later tonight. You'll be home, right?"

"Yes, I'm being discharged this afternoon."

"OK. Tonight, then. Congratulations, love. I'm so proud of you." They grinned at each other until Nova cleared her throat pointedly, amused.

"There are other people in this room, you know," she teased.

"Right," Mark chuckled. He made his goodbyes to her family and his own, saluted the others and returned to work smiling.

* * *

Nova had been with her when he called that night and Mark had kept it brief, promising to try again the next day, but a ruling came down from the Defense Council on Monday morning that it would be safer to limit personal space-to-Earth calls. You never knew when an enemy might be listening in. _Loose lips sink ships_, Mark supposed, although he was disappointed. He had been looking forward to more long calls to pass the time, and now personnel in space were only allowed fifteen minutes per week to talk to their loved ones. Those conversations were likely to be monitored by Earth Defense, too. Mark and Wildstar looked at each other silently after the news came through from Jenny Greenwood, and Mark heard Eager muttering behind them as well. He sighed as he gathered up his plans for today's training session with the navigation cadets. _It's going to be a long couple of months_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**December 2, 2202**

_Two-and-a-half months_. Not so long in the grand scheme of things, but it felt like an eternity. Carina supposed it had been worse for the men flying back from space – at least she'd had more to keep her occupied than tedious training exercises. She thought back to the night she had come home from the hospital, the last night she'd had an unrestricted conversation with Mark.

_Nova stayed with her after her father and sister went to bed to help her and make sure she was settled in. Mark had called and they had all talked for a little while; after hanging up they retired to Carina's room, where Nova changed her dressing and helped her into bed. "Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"_

"_Would you mind? Just for tonight. It's strange being back here."_

_"I don't mind at all." Nova sighed. "My other option is going to my mother's house, and she's been harassing me non-stop to tell her what happened when I was with Alphon. I really don't want to tell her."_

"_Oh." Carina grinned sheepishly. "I was going to ask you about that, too."_

"You_ I don't mind telling. But Mother is… Well, you know how she is."_

_She did know. Nova's mother was the most overbearing woman she had ever met, and Carina always got fidgety in her presence. While Nova wasn't exactly what you'd call rebellious, Carina suspected her insistence on fighting alongside the boys was at least partly backlash against her mother. She simply said, "Yeah. So tell me what happened. There were so many stories flying around – even in the hospital I heard them."_

"_You can't believe everything you hear," Nova said, shaking her head. "I was never tortured; nor did I have Stockholm syndrome." She pulled a chair up beside the bed and sank into it, running a hand over her face wearily. "You know that I was shot in the shoulder when I tried to get to the escape pod with the Star Force."_

_Carina nodded. "Wildstar beat himself up pretty badly. Mark said he had a complete breakdown when he couldn't hold onto you. He was so afraid the worst had happened. We all were."_

"_Alphon was the officer who saved my life. He nursed me back to health." She looked out the window. "Alphon took good care of me. He said he was impressed by my fight to live at first… And eventually he fell in love with me. Or so he claimed."_

_Carina put her hand on her friend's arm. "You know that's not your fault. I'm sure you didn't do anything to encourage him, and you didn't share his feelings, did you?"_

_Nova looked startled. "Of course not! Alphon knew Derek was the only man in my heart. But as far as we knew the Star Force didn't survive and he…" She rubbed her forehead as though she had a headache. "He made me a proposition. He would give me the information Earth needed if I would sleep with him."_

_Carina blinked. "But you didn't."_

"_No. But I was tempted. It seemed like the only option to save the Earth. But I couldn't…" She buried her face in her hands__ to cover her tears. "I couldn't believe that Derek was dead. How could I have faced him again? How could I have faced God after I betrayed Derek?"_

"_Nova…" Carina tried to reach out to her, but she found she couldn't pull herself into a sitting position. "Nova, it wouldn't have been a betrayal. Don't you think God would have balanced out the millions of lives you saved against one night? Don't you think Derek would have told you to do it?"_

"_I guess. Anyway, Alphon let me go when he saw how the idea affected me. He was actually very kind. When we tunneled over to the bomb, I told myself I could kill him if I had to – he'd promised me the information to disarm the bomb if he was overthrown – but I don't think I'd have been able to shoot him. I'll admit I felt a sense of loss when he died. He told me how to save the Earth and it should have been a triumph, but instead it was painful."_

"_That's understandable. He treated you well, and he was also the only person you saw for nearly a month. It's only natural for you to have warm feelings for him. You weren't betraying Wildstar. Even if you had agreed to Alphon's proposition, you would have been faithful to Derek in your heart, and that's what matters the most."_

"_I know that. But I want Derek to be the only man who ever touches me that way. I want our wedding night to be special, and I don't want anything to spoil it. You can understand that – you wouldn't want to give yourself to someone other than Mark, no matter what the reason, would you?"_

"_No. You're right." Carina felt herself blush. "I just hope you're not worried about how Wildstar will react to the situation. He trusts you completely, Nova. He's not the jealous type." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "I can see why you don't want to talk to your mother about it, though."_

_Nova chuckled. "Yeah, can you imagine? Listen, just don't tell Mark the gory details until I've had a chance to talk to Derek, OK?"_

"_Sure. Of course I won't." She sighed. "I can't believe they won't be home for three months."_

"_I know. _I_ still can't believe the Star Force is out there without me. It's wrong on so many levels."_

"_We should throw a dinner party when they get home. Mark and Derek, Stephen, maybe the other bridge guys. A night for them to relax."_

"_That's not a bad idea. They could unwind, and I could catch up on everything I missed… And you could spend some quality time with Lover Boy."_

_Carina grinned. "You're just jealous because the Hotshot isn't romantic. Your place or mine?"_

Her recovery time had passed fairly quickly, and on her return to work Carina was asked to train Jim Gilman's replacement, a tiny British lieutenant named Violet who was a few years older than Carina. They had gotten along very well so far; Violet was smart and fit in well with the group with her dry, relaxed sense of humor. She was quite pretty, too, with enormous blue eyes and long blonde hair that she liked to streak with color. This week it was purple. Carina knew that Violet wasn't dating anyone, and in the back of her mind she had an idea about Stephen Sandor. She suspected the two would enjoy each other's company.

Her return to the office, the training schedule and adjusting to her new rank had helped to move the fall along and now the Star Force was returning to Earth two weeks earlier than expected, with most of Earth Defense planning to watch the Argo's landing. Carina pretended to work, but really she had spent the morning mentally writing and rewriting the speech she planned to give Mark when she saw him tonight. She found herself constantly tapping her toes with nervous energy.

Late in the morning the colonel rapped on her door and Carina ducked her head sheepishly, feeling a little guilty although she was sure he already knew that she wasn't focusing on her job today. "Hey, you ready to go? The Argo is about to come in."

"Yes, sir!" She sprang from her seat immediately.

He laughed. "You should try to show a little more enthusiasm. Those guys have worked hard."

"I'll do my best, sir."

Being the colonel's right hand had its advantages – since he had business to discuss with the Commander at the Argo's landing, they stood in the prime spot to watch the crew disembark. Carina's stomach did a dance as the enlisted crew exited the ship first, each with his own group: fighter pilots, gunners, engine room personnel, and the navigation, science and living groups. She bounced up and down on her toes as Doctor Sane filed by, followed by Homer, Dash and Eager and finally the bridge's officers – Pat Orion and Stephen Sandor first, with Mark and Wildstar bringing up the rear. Each group was solemnly saluted by the Commander; Carina stood back quietly until Mark approached, when she straightened and saluted him in the formal military style, open hand to forehead, as the Commander did. Mark's mouth twitched and he raised an eyebrow at her _(it's about time)_ but he managed to maintain a serious expression until he was past Singleton. With a broad smile on her face she watched the men file into the decontamination chamber, jumping when Col. Okajima put a hand on her shoulder. He and the Commander were both grinning at her.

"Captain," he said, "take the rest of the day off."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Tomorrow, too. You're dismissed."

She looked blankly from the colonel to Cdr. Singleton, who nodded.

"Go take care of that boy. He's going to need a little TLC when the medics are through examining him."

"You don't need to tell me twice, sirs. Thank you!" She saluted sharply and ran off as the men laughed.

* * *

After showering in the decontamination chamber, Carina knew, Mark would have a quick medical exam and then would be debriefed for at least a couple of hours before being allowed to go home. His mother and Jordy were planning to greet him when he got there since Carina was scheduled to work a full day, and she was to bring him supper after he'd had a chance to sleep. The extra time off gave her the opportunity to do some last-minute shopping. Two weeks ago had been the American celebration of Thanksgiving; she thought he would enjoy the traditional meal of turkey with all the trimmings and hoped that focusing on food preparation would take her mind off the excited flutter in her stomach.

After she chopped the vegetables and put the turkey in the oven, she took her time showering and dressing. Her hair was getting pretty long, she noted as she gave herself the once-over in the mirror – she usually just pulled it back and hadn't cut it since the war began – but Mark had always enjoyed playing with it and would probably like the length. The thought sent a tingle through her body and she smiled to herself. _I'm like a sixteen-year-old with her first crush_. She applied her makeup carefully and slipped into the new dress she had bought for the occasion. It was a little chilly in December for sleeveless silk, but she knew it flattered her figure and Mark would keep her warm. In fact, just thinking about him kept her warm.

Being all dressed up with nothing to do but wait made the minutes feel like hours. When Carina couldn't stand sitting at home anymore she grabbed a book, packed the food into a carton and drove it to Mark's apartment to finish cooking it there. He would still be asleep, but somehow the idea of waiting at his place was more palatable than the idea of waiting at hers. She let herself in the kitchen door silently and put the turkey breast in his oven, then spent the next half-hour wandering between the kitchen and the living room, trying to read but unable to focus, her heart jumping at every sound that came from the direction of his bedroom. Finally it was time to put the vegetables in their pans on the stove and she found herself rattling them nervously. The sound must have awakened him; she heard the bed springs creak as he sat up. Her heart beat faster as she listened to his steps shuffle down the hall, and her stomach did a funny little flip when he appeared in the doorway.

It was obvious that he had just woken up – he was dressed in a plain tee shirt and a pair of plaid flannel pants; his hair was rumpled, the curls standing in different directions; his cheeks were darkened with stubble; and he leaned on the door jamb with one hand over his head while the other hand rubbed at his eyes sleepily. It seemed to take a moment for him to realize what he was seeing; when it sank in that she was standing in his kitchen, he blinked and his dazed expression morphed into a smile. She had taken a single step toward him when he rushed forward and scooped her off the ground, spinning her around in a great bear hug.

When his arms closed around her, Carina felt all the tension rush out of her body. His chest was so solid, so warm, his arms so strong… and he was home. This was home. She buried her face in his shoulder and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. He smelled of sleep, warm and comforting, and of the disinfectant spray of the decontamination unit. Too soon he set her down and stepped back. His eyes scanned her face, his hands cupping her cheeks tenderly for several seconds until he slid one hand around to the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

His lips were soft and moist as they gently met hers. Months of separation had increased her longing for him even more than she had realized and she melted into him, running her hands up his sides and over his back. A pleasant ache spread into her chest as his fingers ran slowly up and down her spine. By the time his lips skimmed across her cheek and he pulled her into a tight squeeze, her legs were shaky and she clung to him for support.

After a few seconds he leaned back to look her in the eye and she struggled in vain to remember even a small part of the speech she had worked on so diligently that morning. Instead she made the only coherent statement her brain could muster: "Hi."

"Hi," he smiled at her, sounding as breathless as she felt. She searched again for appropriate words.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks." He kissed her again. "It's good to be back."

She had regained her footing and brought her palm to his cheek. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, pulling him to her for one more kiss. The oven timer rang as their lips met, and they groaned and pulled apart.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got here? When I smelled the food cooking I was half-expecting to find my mother in my kitchen. How did you get out of work so early?" He had followed her to the stove with his hands on her shoulders and slid them down around her waist as he spoke.

Leaning back against his chest, she told him that the Commander had sent her home. "I wanted to let you sleep a little longer. I also wanted to surprise you. But go take a shower and get dressed, and dinner will be almost ready when you come back."

"I don't need a shower. I've been through decontamination," he protested.

She kissed him and turned him toward the hall. "Uh huh. And you smell like a medicine cabinet. Go. I'll make you some coffee."

Carina couldn't stop smiling as she stirred the vegetables on the stove, listening happily to the sounds of the shower and his electric shaver while she made coffee for him and tea for herself. A few minutes later she heard him fiddling in the living room, and soft music filled the air. Old jazz tunes – her favorite. She turned as he entered the kitchen, her heart giving another flutter when she saw him. In a white button-down shirt and a pair of black dress pants, his hair softly ruffled from the shower, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Have a seat," she said, stirring milk into his coffee to force herself to stop staring at him. "It's going to be another few minutes before it's time to carve the meat."

She set the coffee on the table and kissed his cheek before turning toward the stove, then jumped and turned back in surprise when he swatted her bottom.

"Aaah," he sighed as he sat. "This is what a man likes to see when he comes home: a pretty girl waiting on him hand and foot."

He was leaning back in the chair, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, a smug grin on his lips. Stifling a smile, she smacked the back of his head and said, "Keep up the attitude, Space Jockey, and you'll never see it again."

"Ouch," Mark laughed, rubbing his head with one hand while grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his lap with the other. "What I mean, of course, is that I can't believe how lucky I am to wake up and find you here." He pulled her close. "I don't deserve it. Thank you."

She snuggled warmly into his chest, whispering, "That's better."

They sat that way for several minutes, Mark's hands running up and down Carina's arms, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest, before he murmured into her hair. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

"I think I might have some idea." As much as she hated to move, she could smell that the food was ready to serve and dragged herself up. "But we'll have to talk about that later," she said, kissing him. "Can you carve a turkey breast?"

"I can try," he sighed as he let her go, resigned.

He perked up when he saw the dishes she had prepared. "Cranberry sauce and sweet potatoes? My mouth is watering, but aren't we a couple of weeks late?"

"Maybe, but I have a lot to give thanks for today." She kissed his cheek and pulled out her _piece de resistance_ – a pumpkin pie, ready to go into the oven. "This can cook while we eat the turkey. Genuine New England pumpkin, courtesy of my sister."

As they sat she pulled her chair close enough to his that their legs were touching; when they began to eat and relaxed into more normal conversation she was profoundly aware of the pressure of his thigh against hers. "You had a hard time on Dezarium, didn't you? I still can't believe what happened with Sasha – it must have been so hard on Wildstar. Maybe even harder on Stephen."

Mark sighed. "The situation with Sasha was tough. Hell, the entire situation there was just so _bizarre_. They went to such great lengths to fool us, to make us believe we had landed on Earth 200 years in the future. I'm still not sure I understand why they did that."

"Yeah, that was strange. Did you believe they were telling the truth?"

"Wildstar really did, I think. I couldn't accept it, and neither could Homer or Orion. I thank God for their quick thinking – they proved to everyone that the whole thing was a set-up. Sasha's sacrifice was a tragedy, but without her the human race wouldn't have survived."

"Without Sasha and Nova," Carina amended.

"Nova, of course, she was incredibly brave," he agreed, "but I think Sasha was even more so. She was so young, but she gave her life willingly – almost gladly – to save a planetful of people she had never even met."

Carina put her hand on his arm gently. "Something about those space women, huh?" He looked at her for a second, then covered her hand with his. "I'm sorry, Mark. About all of them."

He nodded. "War is an ugly business – we all know that; we've all lost friends and loved ones. Doesn't make it any easier, though, does it?" They looked at each other for a few seconds, communicating silently, before he squeezed her hand and cleared his throat, lightening his tone. "Anyway, you're here, and you're healthy, right?" He had kept close track of her recovery during their weekly talks.

"More or less. And I told you I'd be here waiting when you came home."

"You had me very worried for a while there. Don't ever do that to me again, OK?"

"Anything you say, Commander."

"I like your attitude, soldier." He leaned over to kiss her before changing the subject, asking her about her family and then about his own, and about what had happened on Earth during the war. It was a somber meal as they rehashed the battles he had fought and the work she had done for the resistance, and the people who were lost. He asked her about Nova over dessert, but he had heard the basics from Wildstar and she didn't elaborate. Mark sighed heavily.

"When Nova didn't make it to the escape ship, we all panicked. That day was…" he didn't finish.

"I know. I've had so many nightmares about that night the Star Force left – about you not making it to Heroes' Hill, or the escape ship not getting away… I think this war was harder on a lot of people because of the way it started. The Gamilon War came on kind of gradually, over the course of a few years, and we all knew about the Comet Empire before it reached Earth. But these guys blindsided us. That day made everyone realize just how delicate our situation is."

"Everyone including me." Mark's expression had changed. He was looking at her with a strange intensity that made her stomach do a somersault. "Carina, leaving you that night was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." He gripped her hands. "I hope to God it never happens again, not that way, but if it does, I can't stand the thought of there being any distance between us. I want us to be a part of each other forever."

She felt tears well in her eyes even before he slid down on one knee. He swallowed heavily, a terrified expression on his face. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life, Carina. Will you marry me?"

Her heart was in her throat and she wasn't sure she'd be able to speak, but she took a deep breath and tried. "Yes," she managed to choke out through a combination of laughter and tears. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." At some point he had reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, which he clumsily slipped onto her finger. He was holding her hand up, watching her expectantly, but it seemed her brain had shut down and it didn't even occur to her to look at the ring until he prompted her, asking if it was all right. She blinked to clear her head and looked away from his face.

It was a simple setting, but lovely: a small diamond with a sapphire and a smaller diamond chip on either side. It looked to her like an antique, but she would ask him about it later. Right now she smiled and smoothed his hair. "It's beautiful, Mark. I love it." He was still kneeling, and she slid her arm around him to pull him toward her. "And I love you. So much." He opened his mouth to speak, but she whispered "Shhhh…" as she leaned down and kissed him. Their lips met tantalizingly and she felt her desire for him swell. After a minute he finally stood from the floor and pulled at her hands.

"Come on," he whispered, and led her toward the living room. They didn't make it to the sofa – the song that began playing as they walked through the room was one Carina's favorites; she turned him around to dance with her. It took him a moment to understand what she wanted, but when he did he pulled her close and began to sway with her, pressing his cheek to her forehead. Carina closed her eyes and leaned into him, listening to the lyrics which had just become even more meaningful to her.

_Kiss me each morning for a million years,_

_Hold me each evening by your side._

_Tell me you'll love me for a million years,_

_Then if it don't work out,_

_Then if it don't work out,_

_Then you can tell me goodbye._

As they danced Mark's hand moved up and down her back. When her breath grew shaky she pressed her head into his neck, taking in his warmth and his scent and the feeling of his arms around her. It had been so long – far too long.

She was only vaguely aware of it when the song ended, but the next one that started held special meaning for both of them – at least she hoped it did – and she smiled.

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice,_

_Then kiss me once again._

_It's been a long, long time…_

She pulled back a little to look at him. "Do you remember when I sang this song to you?"

His smile was charming, and his voice was husky and as unsteady as hers. "Were you singing to me? I never knew for sure." He kissed the bridge of her nose and pulled her close again, nuzzling at her ear as he whispered to her. "Of course I remember. I also remember how badly I wanted to kiss you that night. But you wouldn't let me."

Poor guy – she really had tortured him all those months. "It wasn't easy holding back on you. But you know why I wouldn't let you, and I stand by that decision." She let go of his hand to stroke his chest. "I'll make it up to you. I promise.

He grunted and kissed her hungrily, pulling her body to his, twining the fingers of one hand through her hair and sliding the other down her back to let it rest at the spot where her hips began to curve out from her waist. He held her firmly to him, which was unnecessary since she was pressing herself as close to him as she could, letting her hands roam over every inch of his back and shoulders. When his tongue slid through her parted lips and sought hers, she felt her body temperature rise again and moaned weakly into his mouth.

By the time he loosened his grip on her, breathing raggedly, a different song was playing. "Carina…" he whispered, "Carina, stay with me." She hesitated, not sure what he would expect from her if she did stay, but he understood her uncertainty and stroked her cheek gently. "I just want to be close to you, love. I want to wake up knowing you're here beside me. You know I'll never ask you to do anything you don't want to do."

She knew that – he was still the most honorable man she had ever met. She gave him a half-smile and ran a finger over his lower lip. "I'll stay with you, Mark, but I do want us to wait until we're married. Maybe now more than ever. It will make our wedding night that much more special." It was a strange but wonderful feeling, talking about when they would be married.

"Of course. You know I want to wait, too," he grinned at her, "although I'm not saying it will be easy. Or that I'll enjoy it. But you're right – it will be the best wedding present we can give each other. And in the meantime, wherever you want to set the limitation is fine with me."

"Can we just agree to take things very slowly? We'll figure it out together." She closed her eyes briefly as he kissed her nose, then followed him shyly toward the bedroom. When they reached the door, he blushed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh… I only have one clean pair of pajamas. Sorry, but I wasn't planning on doing laundry until tomorrow."

She considered this. "How about if we share? I wear the tops, you wear the bottoms?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something, then grinned and turned to his dresser. What he pulled out were standard-issue EDF pajamas, navy blue with gold piping. He tossed her the top and she retired to the spare bathroom, the one that was the size of a closet and contained only a toilet and a sink. She washed up quickly and slipped into his shirt, then examined her reflection in the mirror. She was afraid that her eyes would be red and puffy since she'd come close to crying several times that evening, but instead they sparkled back at her, her fair skin glowing against the blue of the fabric.

By the time she returned to his room he had folded down the blankets on the bed and stood beside it, fidgeting. The nervous expression on his face melted into a smile when he saw her. She felt a foolish grin spread across her own face as she approached his open arms, noticing with a blush that his eyes were sliding over her appreciatively. She ran her hands slowly up his chest to his shoulders, kissing his lips.

"Mmmm. It's good to be home," he murmured, sliding his lips down her neck as he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is a good look for you, by the way."

She was about to respond when he hugged her more tightly and leaned into her. His head pressed into her abdomen where her wound was still tender. She flinched and gasped sharply. Mark guessed right away what the problem was and let her go. "I'm sorry, love. You seem so healthy; I almost forgot that you were hurt." He looked and sounded frightened.

"It's fine, Mark. It's not that bad, really – you just happened to hit the sore spot. Don't worry about it." She stroked his hair to calm him.

"Are you sure?" When she nodded, he looked at her for a long moment and put his hand on her belly. "Carina… May I see your scar?"

He would see it soon enough, anyway. She undid the two middle buttons on her shirt and spread it apart, showing him the middle part of the scar. It was red and looked a little inflamed tonight, probably because her heart had been beating so rapidly and they'd had so much physical contact. Mark touched her gingerly. He opened the lowest button on the shirt and spread it open, letting his fingers skim the length of the scar and, to his credit, doing his best not to gape at the black lacy underwear she had bought with him in mind.

His eyes were pained when he looked up at her. "Carina, I… Honey, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you." A tear flowed down his cheek, and she brushed it away as she sat beside him.

"There was nothing you could have done, sweetie. I'm just glad you're here now."

He pulled her close and kissed her with an intensity she had rarely felt from him. She understood where it was coming from – she'd had more than two months to get used to the whole thing: being shot, the slow healing process of an abdominal wound, the scar she'd live with for the rest of her life. For him it had been abstract until now – seeing the angry red line across her belly had just made it real for him. His kiss told her that. She could sense in it his fear, his regret at not being by her side during her recuperation. When she kissed him back, she tried to convey to him all the love she felt for him, how knowing he was coming home to her had given her the strength she needed to heal.

Slowly he eased her down onto the bed and climbed over her to lie beside her. When she turned to face him he reached over and brushed a lock of hair from her face. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his fingers on her cheek, and when she opened them again he looked very serious. "You scared me half to death, you know," he whispered.

"I know," she responded, bringing her hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry."

His eyes filled with tears. "If anything happened to you, Carina, I don't…"

"Shhh…" She reached up and silenced him with a kiss. "We're both here now, and we'll be together forever, just like we've always said. I promise you, I'm fine. It only bothers me when I put too much pressure on it." She kissed him again and again until he finally relaxed and rolled her onto her back, hovering over her propped up on one elbow.

He kissed her lightly and murmured into her mouth. "So it doesn't hurt if I do this?" His free hand slid down to her belly and moved slowly and gently over her scar, tickling her skin.

Carina could feel herself blush with pleasure. "No, that's good," she whispered.

She felt him grin and then move to kiss his way along the open collar of her shirt – _his_ shirt – over the button that remained closed and down until his mouth was at the edge of the scar, teasing her flesh. "And how about this?" Slowly, very slowly, his tongue traced along its edge, pausing every few centimeters so he could kiss her. Carina gasped and arched her back to meet him, her heart beating wildly as his hands slipped beneath the small of her back to hold her even closer to his mouth. He was awakening wonderful new feelings in her, and she heard a sigh of disappointment come from deep within her when he finished the journey across the tender flesh and began working his way back up toward her face.

"Mark," she whispered breathlessly a few seconds later, one hand tangled in his hair and the other stroking his back, "Mark, I love you so much."

His hand was caressing her side and now slid up to cup her breast. "I love you too, Cricket. Oh, I love you so much." As he kissed her he moved his hand further and undid the final button on her shirt, then spread it open and eased it over her shoulders. "Is this OK? Are you OK with this, love?"

Right – boundaries. She nodded and pushed herself up on her elbows to slip the shirt off, forcing herself to think rationally. "I can't lie on my stomach yet." She smiled regretfully at him. "And I don't think I can have you lying on my stomach either. So I guess my wound will act as a built-in chastity belt for us, at least for the next month or two. And maybe by then we'll have learned to control ourselves."

"I can live with that." The look on his face made her blush again when he sucked in a deep breath as he gently eased her back down and ran his eyes deliberately over her body. His expression darkened as he focused on the lingerie she had bought for his homecoming. The matching set in sexy black lace was a far cry from what she normally wore, and she knew it set off her white skin beautifully as well as flattering her figure. She squirmed under his gaze and felt herself blush even more brightly when he turned to her with a wicked grin. "You had plans for tonight, didn't you?"

"Maybe." She reached up to his shoulders, pulling him down to her. "I figured you'd be pretty easy."

"With a wanton seductress like you? How could I help myself?" He turned out the light, and she lost herself in his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**December 3, 2202**

It was still dark when Mark opened his eyes. It took him a moment to figure out whether he was awake or not – coming home after a deployment was always confusing – but his arm was draped over the warm body next to him and after a few seconds when that warm body didn't disappear, he smiled. He didn't want to wake her, but he couldn't resist bending his head to nuzzle into the nest of her hair. She murmured in her sleep and snuggled back against him, and he breathed in the warm scent of her skin. Last night had been so much more than he had anticipated: the way she had trembled at his touch; the satin skin of her inner thigh, growing warmer as his hand slowly made its way higher, and also... _Carina, you're soaking wet_, he had whispered in wonder. _Mark_, she had replied, _don't you know how I want you?_ Her hand had trailed down to the waistband of his pajama pants; he had gently urged it lower and then moved his hand away, wanting it to be her decision. After the slightest hesitation her hand had closed on him, and then...

The memories stirred him; he shifted his position a little and was surprised when her hand slid over his, her fingers lacing through his fingers. She was awake. Gently kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear, he whispered, "Good morning."

She purred and rolled toward him, her eyes half-closed but smiling. Her voice was softly teasing as her hands moved over his chest. "Still respect me?"

At some point during the night she had gotten chilly and put his pajama top back on, and he chuckled as he slid his hand under the shirt and over her belly. "I think I respect you more, love. You have skills I wouldn't have guessed you had."

It was too dark to see, but he had no doubt she was blushing. "I wouldn't have guessed so, either." His hand had been inching up toward her breast, and when it closed on her flesh she inhaled deeply. "But then, you've always brought that out in me." Her hand closed over his. "Ever since that night I was helping you to bed in the hospital and we ended up in this same position, remember?"

It was Mark's turn to blush. "Ugh – why would you even bring that up?" he groaned. "You know how I beat myself up over that."

"And _you_ know it was more my fault than yours. All I had to do was this:" – she pulled his hand away and moved it to her waist – "but I didn't want to." She moved his hand back to her breast and kissed him, then murmured, "I still don't want to. Do you know, I lay awake half that night reprimanding myself and the other half dreaming about… Well, basically about this moment? Only with more clothes," she added with mock seriousness.

It was gratifying to think that she had fantasized about him so long ago. He kissed her tenderly and asked in a whisper, "Was that when you knew?"

"It's when I admitted it to myself," she said softly. Her fingers had moved lower and were now tracing patterns on his abdomen in a very distracting manner. "But I was drawn to you right away – you were never just a patient. I think I knew on some level that first night we talked."

"Me too," he said, his breathing becoming unsteady as she kissed his neck, "although I wouldn't admit it to myself either. I couldn't get you out of my mind from that night…" He didn't finish the thought as she reached up to kiss his mouth. _Well,_ he thought with a smile,_ if she's going to insist,_ _I guess I'm forced to comply._

* * *

By the time he lay quietly with her in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest, the sun had risen above the horizon. The early morning light that came through his window was cold, but snuggled together they were warm and cozy. He kissed the top of her head and sighed contentedly. "How long does it take to plan a wedding?"

Again she absently moved her fingers over his chest. He could get used to starting every morning this way. "To be honest, I always wanted to get married in the fall when the leaves have turned, but I don't want to wait that long. How about in May, when the trees are blossoming? Six months is a reasonable amount of time to plan."

_Six months?_ He tilted her chin up to look at him. "Really? I was kind of hoping you'd say three weeks or something."

She smiled. "We could probably get Father Dave to do it, too… But sweetie, unless Wildstar gets his act together pronto, you'll be the first Star Force officer to get married. It's going to garner international attention, and it can't be thrown together."

She was right, but still… "Do you ever _not_ overthink things?" he grinned.

"No. Have you _met_ me? And anyway, we went through a lot to get to this point. We deserve a beautiful wedding, and I deserve to be a stunning blushing bride. With delicious cake."

"I can't argue with that." Mark kissed her nose. "OK, but May 31st is my absolute cut-off date. On June first, I reserve the right to bring Wildstar in to –" he was cut off by the sound of his alarm clock, which he had forgotten to turn off. He groaned and reached over to hit the switch. "I'd love to stay here all day, but I have to be at the press conference at 1030. Sandor and I will be standing behind Wildstar as he speaks. Are you coming? It's only 0700 now. We could walk over and get breakfast on the way."

"Of course I'm coming – I wouldn't miss the opportunity to watch you standing there all pretty." He thought she was going to get up, but when he ran his hand over her back she curled more deeply into him. "I just need half an hour to shower and dress. If we have time we should stop at your family's house before the conference, too. I did once tell Jordy he'd be the first to know if we ever decided to get married." She kissed his chest with a grin. "Now if you'll let go of me, I'll see if I can find the willpower to stop touching you."

He didn't think there were enough words in the world to express how much he loved this girl. "What makes you think _I_ have the willpower? Besides, it will only take me five minutes to get ready. I think the impetus is on you." She lay still for another moment and then groaned and rolled away from him, and he reached for her. "I'm sorry, love, but if it's left up to me, I'll never let you go. Maybe having you stay over wasn't the smartest idea – I have a taste for it now," he continued, nibbling at her shoulder. "Do you think we should go cold turkey until the wedding?"

"Probably. But…" Suddenly she was blushing brightly. "I was kind of hoping you'd stay at my place tonight after the party. We can go back to real life on Monday. I want to be with you every minute until then."

"Sounds good to me," he said, giving her one last kiss before releasing her.

* * *

"I'm telling you, they had a bet going. Or a – a pool or something." They had called Carina's family from the Ventures' apartment, and Jordy and Katie had kept looking at each other suspiciously after Mark and Carina told them of their engagement. Carina was convinced there was meaning behind it.

"Well, everyone seems happy, at least." They were walking through the park on their way to Earth Defense Headquarters. He smiled and took her hand. "Now I only have to worry about your brothers' approval."

"Please. I have to worry about the approval of the entire Star Force, which is _far_ more intimidating. Will you still marry me if Homer doesn't give us his blessing?"

"I can handle Homer. Are you going to tell Nova this afternoon?" Carina was planning to help Nova set up for their welcome home party tonight.

"I'd rather wait until tonight, although she might figure it out on her own. I'll have to hide the ring. Which, by the way -"

A sound on the path ahead of them interrupted her and they looked up to see a woman walking slowly toward them with a young boy in a wheelchair and a service dog. The boy stopped and looked at Mark with wide eyes, then tugged on his mother's arm and whispered something to her, pointing at Mark. This had happened to him more than once, of course. The members of the Star Force were highly recognizable, especially in uniform. He stepped forward, smiling at the boy and extending his hand. "Hi there. I'm Commander Venture. What's your name?"

The boy's face lit up and his mother beamed at Mark. "My name is Jacob," he said, awkwardly lifting his arm. Whatever was wrong with this kid, it must be serious.

"Glad to meet you, Jacob." Mark made small talk with the boy, noticing that Carina watched them for a few seconds and then stooped to pet the dog. By the time he signed an autograph and shook Jacob's hand again, they appeared to have become fast friends. She kissed the dog on the head and dusted her hands on her uniform pants as she stood. Jacob's mother spoke to Mark.

"Thank you, Commander. You're very kind." She turned to Carina with a smile. "And thank you for sharing him with us, Captain. You must be glad he's home."

"You can't even imagine, ma'am," Carina said, nodding. Mark was surprised for a second before it occurred to him that the two of them as a couple were recognizable, too. Their quiet lifestyle ensured that they weren't exactly tabloid fodder, but their picture had occasionally shown up in the papers and magazines last summer. It made sense that the woman would know who Carina was to him.

When they made their goodbyes and continued on their way, they could hear Jacob chattering away excitedly. Carina glanced back over her shoulder with a sad smile. "That was nice. Kids love you, Mark."

_Uh-oh_. He recognized that tone. He stopped and reached for her hand. "What's wrong?"

She hesitated for a moment, mouth open, then shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Carina." He turned her to face him. "Talk to me. Say it." Her counselor had told him it was important for him to get her to open up.

"I know I'm being ridiculous, Mark. It's just –" she sighed. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? It's not too late to change your mind."

Part of him wanted to shake her in frustration; the rest of him wanted to hold her tight and comfort her. In the end he compromised and took her by the shoulders, pulling her to him and kissing her forehead. "It was too late the second you waggled those stupid bowls of ice cream at me that night Sandor made you come talk to me. What can I do to make you understand that?" She smiled, but she didn't meet his eyes. He tilted her chin up. "Hey. Look at me, and listen to what I'm saying. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you – I can't begin to imagine life without you. And someday, if we both decide it's what we want, we can explore adoption. No agency would turn down two war heroes." She nodded sheepishly. "But honestly…" As he spoke he realized that what he was saying was true. "Honestly, I don't think I want to share you. Maybe that's incredibly selfish, and maybe it will change someday, but for now I want us to be just _us_. You and me. OK?"

"Just you and me. I like the sound of that," she murmured, relaxing into his chest as he stroked her hair. "I'll never understand what I did to deserve you, Commander Venture."

"Hey – where is all this coming from all of a sudden?" He pulled back to look at her and spoke to her sternly. "Are you still talking to Dr. Nakamura?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, dear. Every week. But this marriage thing... It's still a little scary, you know?"

"It shouldn't be. I'm going to prove that to you if it takes the rest of my life." She smiled softly and kissed him and he took her hand to lead her forward, a little concerned. After a few moments, though, she gave him a sideways glance and deliberately bumped into him.

"How do you feel about dogs?"

He relaxed and put his arm around her shoulder, relieved. "Who doesn't love dogs?"

* * *

The press conference was blessedly brief. Wildstar answered questions regarding the Star Force's specific situation, but since the war had been over for several months most of the important details were already public knowledge. After the conference Mark stopped briefly at the office, went grocery shopping and did a load of laundry, and found he still had time for a much-needed nap before picking Carina up for Nova's party.

He slung an overnight bag over his shoulder and walked toward the women's barracks, grinning to himself. He was glad she'd thwarted his attempt to "be good" when he told her he thought they shouldn't spend the night together until they were married, and he loved the way she had blushed when she asked him to stay with her. They were both still a little shy talking about that aspect of their relationship; he supposed they would become more relaxed as time went on.

He knocked at her door, still smiling, and chuckled when she opened it. He was wearing a light grey sweater with dark grey pants; she was in a dark grey sweater with a light grey skirt. "Matching outfits? Really?"

She grinned and pulled him inside. "Technically they're complementary outfits." He followed her into the kitchen as she went on happily. "You know, in the old movie musicals, when the hero and heroine wore the same colors it meant they were destined to fall in love."

"Is that why you wear so much green?" She cocked an eyebrow at him with a crooked smile and he backed off. "Do you need me to carry anything? Did Nova figure anything out?"

"Maybe, yes, and no," she said, kissing him and handing him a stack of food containers. "Nova was too goo-goo-eyed over her reunion with Wildstar to think too much about us. It was 'Oh, Derek' this and 'Oh, Derek' that all afternoon." Carina grinned. "And she accuses _me_ of being gaga over _you_."

Mark loved this happy, playful side of her. "Are you? Gaga over me?"

"You know I am. As to whether I broadcast it publicly, though? You'll have to ask Nova." She changed the subject as they left her apartment and headed toward Nova's. "How was your day? Did you get everything done?"

"I did. I even stopped by the office…" He hesitated. "Did you know… Have you heard who they hired as the primary executive assistant over at the control tower?"

She looked at him blankly for a second, and then her expression hardened and he watched her jaw creep forward. "Are you kidding me? _Chrissie_? Whose brilliant idea was that?"

Mark held up his free hand. "Not mine. Don't kill the messenger – I just wanted to make sure you were aware so you didn't hear it on the streets." It was true that he hadn't been looking forward to delivering the news.

"Sorry – I'm not blaming you. Ugh." Carina took a deep breath. "At least when she smirks at me, I can subtly wave my left hand in her face."

"I don't think she's interested in me anymore, anyway. She was pretty rude to me when she cleaned out her desk last spring."

"Hmm." Carina still sounded disgruntled – she didn't trust Mark to recognize when a woman wanted something from him. "She'll probably come after Orion next, especially since he proved himself so well on this mission."

"You can warn him the next time you see him. He's off visiting his sister tonight, and Yamazaki is home with his family. Everyone else will be here, though." They had reached Nova's door and Carina brightened as Nova greeted them, motioning them inside. They had arrived earlier than the others to help her finish getting ready, so that Nova and Wildstar were the only ones there. After he set down the food he had carried over, Nova threw her arms around him. He picked her up and gave her a brotherly squeeze.

"Oh, Mark, it's so good to see you!" Nova's eyes were shining. "Derek told me you kept him sane while you were in space without me."

"It's good to see you too, Nova. You look wonderful," he said with affection. "And Wildstar helped me as much as I helped him. It was a rough trip for both of us, all alone up there in the sea of stars." He stepped back and put his arm around Carina, who had been greeting Wildstar. _That's more like it, _he thought. Nova always felt so frail to him – he liked the way Carina fit in his arms.

Taking Wildstar's hand, Nova said, "Well, everything's as it should be now." She smiled at them, and then peered more closely at their faces. Mark felt himself grin stupidly, and when he glanced at Carina she wore a similar expression. Nova took Carina by the shoulders and pulled her left hand out from around Mark's waist. With a broad smile, she looked back and forth between them. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You were too distracted," Carina grinned, "and anyway, we thought we should all be together when we told you."

"Fair enough." Nova continued to look at Carina for a couple of seconds, then hugged her as they both gave girlish squeals. Mark had never heard either of them make such a sound, and he felt his smile broaden as Wildstar shook his hand and then pulled him into an embrace as well.

"Congratulations, space jockey," he said, patting Mark on the back. "It's wonderful news – we've been hoping for it."

"Thanks, Wildstar. I guess it's not much of a surprise, is it?" Mark couldn't wipe the smile off his face as Nova came to hug him and Wildstar kissed Carina's cheek.

"Not exactly," Nova smiled, kissing him, "but that doesn't mean it's not exciting. Have you set a date?"

"Not exactly," he retorted happily, "but we're planning for sometime in May. Carina figures that's enough time to plan something that will wow the media. She thinks it will be the first Star Force officer's wedding, since the chance of Wildstar getting off his behind and making an honest woman of you is pretty slim." He added, "Ouch," as Carina backhanded him in the stomach.

"That's not quite what I said, and I'm not actually interested in 'wowing' the media," she said sardonically. "But I do think attention will be paid, unless you jump in there and take the spotlight off us."

They looked at Wildstar, who squirmed uncomfortably until Nova said with a laugh, "We're not in a rush." She kissed Wildstar on the cheek and squeezed his hand, and he smiled at her gratefully before stepping away.

"We're cooking outside tonight, Venture. Come on out and help me start the grill."

"Sure," Mark laughed at his friend's graceless exit from the conversation. "Just let me grab a beer and I'll join you."

He took two beers from the refrigerator in the kitchen, then paused to listen to what Carina was saying to Nova.

"I don't want to step on your toes. If you're thinking about having your wedding soon, we'll back off. We just really don't want to wait, and I thought six months would be enough time to get everything ready."

"No, don't be silly. We're waiting for a period of stability before we finalize our plans. Derek doesn't want to be called away for an emergency and have to leave a family behind…" Mark shook his head as he went outside. On some level he could understand Wildstar's reasoning, but life was too fragile to wait for happiness. He and Carina both knew that first-hand.

It was chilly outside but not too cold, and Mark opened one of the beers with a gloved hand and passed it to Wildstar, who was watching the early winter sunset.

"Thanks. It's good to be home, isn't it?"

"You can say that again. I don't think I've ever been so glad to see terra firma."

"Well, you had a big night last night." Wildstar grinned. "Congratulations, Venture. I'm so happy for you. Really."

"Thanks, Wildstar. I'm happy too – I'm not sure I've ever felt so certain of anything. It's pure contentment, you know?"

"I know." Wildstar was quiet for a few moments. "I love Nova, Mark. I do. And I do want to marry her."

Mark turned to him. "I know that. I'm just teasing you about delaying your wedding, Derek. It's none of my business."

Taking a deep breath, Wildstar said, "The thing is, I can't stand the thought of being called out into space and leaving Nova behind, especially if we have a baby. I just learned how hard it was to face an emergency without her. If we were married and she was pregnant… I don't think I could handle it."

"That's understandable, Wildstar, but the thing about an unexpected attack is that it's _unexpected_. I know you want to wait until you think Earth is safe, but we'll never know for sure."

Wildstar closed his eyes. "I know. If we can go even a year without a major crisis, I'll feel secure enough to do it. That's our plan. We have everything ready to go, you know." He chuckled. "It would be impossible _not_ to have everything planned, with Nova's mother the way she is. Once we hit nine months without an emergency, all we have to do is book the church and the reception hall."

"I didn't realize that. It does sort of leave you both hanging though, doesn't it? I would take Carina to City Hall and marry her tomorrow if we didn't want a church wedding." He took a sip of his beer. "I guess we just have different philosophies. As long as you're both happy, like I said, it's none of my business."

"And I could say the same to you." Wildstar grinned. "I won't make an issue of your shotgun wedding if you won't make one of my calm, reasoned approach to the altar. Deal?"

"Deal," Mark chuckled, and they clinked their beer bottles together. "We're both going against character, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Who'd have thought?"

It was then that Nova called them to come in because the other guests were beginning to arrive. Realizing they hadn't lit the grill, they started the fire and headed back inside.

Homer, Dash and Eager had arrived while they were out, and Eager had Jenny Greenwood by the hand. Mark knew the other two didn't have serious girlfriends. Homer had dated one of the nurses from the hospital for a while, but he was convinced that he'd know it when he met the right girl and was waiting for that day, and who was Mark to tell him he was wrong? Dash had a couple of girls he saw casually, but no one he felt comfortable bringing into the fold of the Star Force.

As Mark was greeting his friends, Sandor arrived with Doctor Sane and IQ-9 in tow. Mark walked over as Carina hugged Sandor. "Stephen, welcome home," she was saying. "I'm so sorry about what happened with Sasha. It must have been so hard for you."

"Thanks, Carina. It was tough, for sure. She was with me less than a year, but I watched her grow up. We told everyone she was my niece, but she was more like a daughter to me. I miss her every day." He shook his head and lightened his tone. "I'm glad you came through everything, though. It's good to see you looking so well."

"Thank you. I feel pretty well – not much bothering me but the occasional twinge. I don't like sleeping on my back, though. I'll be glad when I can lie down comfortably without getting stuck."

"Hmmm." Doctor Sane had been looking at her intently and now adjusted his glasses. "You look all right, but I want to see you in my office first thing Monday morning. Russo is a fine doctor, but he's not me. I won't be satisfied that you're safe until I've examined you myself."

"Sure, Doc. Thanks." She smiled as Mark approached her. "My instincts do tell me that I'm healthy. Healthy and very, very happy," she added as he slipped his arm around her waist.

Sandor gave them the eye. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Mark grinned as he felt Carina squirm against him, and turned to the room as he said, "Actually, there is. Everyone, could I have your attention for a second?" He couldn't stop smiling. "Carina and I would like to announce our engagement. We'll be getting married in the spring."

There was a wave of congratulating cheers and hugs that left Mark feeling a little bit dazed; the thing he later remembered the most clearly was Carina's voice cutting through the happy chatter, steely as a knife: "Don't even think about it, tinwit." Mark glanced over in time to see IQ-9's hand, which had snaked under Carina's skirt, retract back into his arm. Wildstar and Nova quickly corralled the robot and sent him outside to grill the food, and when Carina laughed good-naturedly the crowd settled in, looking for seats in the small living room.

* * *

Carina found the attention from the announcement of their engagement vaguely overwhelming; she was glad when only Mark, Nova and Jenny stood by her and the rest of the Star Force turned its attention to teasing Mark. Homer especially couldn't wait to pick on his boss.

"Captain, what's a beautiful girl like you doing with this two-headed space jockey?" he asked with a grin.

Homer and Mark didn't always get along as well as they might, but Mark's spirits remained high and he chuckled as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't give her any ideas, Homer."

Carina decided to play along. "Wait… You mean I could have gotten someone better looking? Maybe I need to rethink this."

"Don't you dare," Mark laughed, pulling her toward himself. "It would kill me."

"Well, if you're going to lay _that_ on my shoulders, then OK. I'll stay. Anyway," she continued, addressing Homer, "he's seen me looking pretty scary, thanks to Nova" – she shot her friend a dirty look – "but he stuck by me. I owe him for that."

Nova smiled. "I told you Mister Honorable wouldn't care that you didn't look your best right after you woke up from a coma."

"I still think he was just looking for the most honorable way to dump me." She grinned back at Mark. "Fortunately it took him too long to come up with a believable excuse, and by the time he got home it would have been too awkward."

Mark's eyes were tender. "Dumping you was never an option." He leaned over and kissed her, making her melt against him, but stopped when Dash groaned.

"We're happy for you, Venture, but come on. You're giving us all diabetes," he said.

Eager nodded. "My teeth ache," he said, but he was silenced by the look Jenny gave him.

"Sorry, guys," Mark laughed and backed away from Carina, keeping one hand on her shoulder, and she blushed and looked at the floor. "Give us a couple of days to get used to it."

Dash, always kind, said, "Sorry, Captain Clark. We were just teasing – we didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, not at all," she said. "But I wish you all would call me Carina when we're off duty. Make me feel like less of an outsider."

Mark's hand tightened on her shoulder protectively, and Sandor stepped forward and put his hand on her arm. "I didn't tell you – you're an insider now. I told the Commander today that I want you on my team on the Argo going forward. I'll file the paperwork on Monday, and you'll be a member of the Star Force."

"Oh… Stephen…"

"Sandor," Mark said, "You didn't tell me you were going to do that."

"Well, you know we've discussed it enough and we had planned to make it happen. I'm just making it official. Consider it a wedding present."

Carina took his hands as IQ-9 brought the food inside. "Stephen… Thank you, although I have to admit it's a present I hope I never have the opportunity to use if it means Earth is in danger again. You know I've always regretted that I didn't join you on the trip to Iscandar. I appreciate you giving me a second chance."

As Nova directed them to sit she said, "I regret that you didn't come to Iscandar, too. It would have been nice to have a woman around to talk to."

Carina had always wondered. "Nova, how _did_ you end up the only woman on the Star Force? There were quite a few when you took off, weren't there?" She settled into a chair, and since space was at a premium, Mark sat in front of her and leaned back against her, draping his arm over her leg. Carina grinned as she watched Homer and Dash exchange an eye-rolling look.

"There were." Nova sighed. "They were nice enough, but for the most part they never should have been onboard. As soon as we started getting into combat, most of them requested to be allowed to use the suspended animation sleeping tubes. They would come out to work occasional shifts in the kitchen or the sick bay, but when it came down to it they weren't terribly helpful."

Doctor Sane spoke up. "There were some older nurses who stuck it out, but unfortunately most of them were lost in the battles in the Rainbow Galaxy and on Gamilon. Those young girls… I never understood what some of them were doing there in the first place."

"No," Nova said. "I'm afraid a lot of them joined the Star Force with the idea that they'd find husbands. Men were becoming scarce, and toward the end of the Gamilon war there was so much pressure on women to get married and have babies. Do you remember, Carina?"

Mark glanced back at her and squeezed her knee. "It was worse on Earth while we were away, wasn't it, honey? Everyone did their best to shield us from the worst of what happened that year, but Carina told me about it. Those girls may not have been cut out for life in space, but they were probably better off than they'd have been if they'd stayed down here."

Carina leaned forward, slid her hands over his chest and kissed his cheek, grateful to him for seeing to it she didn't have to discuss this topic. She was more grateful when Jenny punched Eager playfully in the arm. "When are you going to fight to get me assigned to the Star Force? You must need more communications officers, right?"

"Ow!" Eager joked, rubbing his arm with a smile. "I guess we do. I'll be sure to look into it."

Wildstar said, "Listen, guys, if we're lucky the Star Force will never have to regroup again. But if it does, you're welcome to make any staffing recommendations you see fit. We certainly can't keep staffing the ship with cadets."

The veteran crew members nodded in agreement when suddenly Homer piped up indignantly. "Who were all these girls who were looking for husbands on the trip to Iscandar? I never met any of them."

"Homer," Nova laughed, "their mothers probably warned them against men like you. Remember that last time we spoke to our families before we left the solar system? Orion was in the com room with me. My mother thought he was the one I'd fallen in love with, and she nearly had a heart attack. Poor Orion – he really got an earful. At least he was good-humored about it." She smiled wistfully. "I wonder whether I've ever told Pat that story. I'm not sure he saw his father's softer side too often."

"I'm not sure any of us did, except apparently for you, Nova," Sandor said. "He was a tough old bird."

Mark chuckled softly. "He sure was. I miss Orion. He and I butted heads constantly on the way to Iscandar, but he was always right and he always used it as an opportunity to teach me a lesson. I learned so much about space travel from him. All the stuff they don't put in the books."

"And now you're passing that knowledge on to his son. I'm sure he appreciates it," said Dr. Sane, taking a swig from his bottle of sake. "It's like the Star Force's own circle of life."

Wildstar said, "I think the person I miss the most is Conroy. He was a great pilot, and an even better friend."

"And fiercely loyal," Dash agreed. "Remember how many times we had to stop him from fighting the Space Marines on the way to Telezart? He just about exploded every time he thought they were being disrespectful to the Star Force."

Nova chuckled. "He was ready to take on the entire mess hall full of them over their lack of manners, and after you left me to them, Derek. As if you guys were any better – I remember an awful lot of food and bottles on the mess hall floor after the little party you had welcoming Conroy and Hardy aboard, but I guess he considered that 'our' mess; while what the Marines did was 'their' mess. Either way, I ended up doing the bulk of the cleaning That's why I will be more than happy to have you join us next time, Carina and Jenny."

There was a round of protests from the men, and Carina and Jenny looked at each other. "I'm not sure that's what I signed up for, Nova," Carina said. "I feel pretty strongly that these lugheads can pick up after themselves."

Jenny nodded nervously. "Yeah, and anyway, have you seen my barracks? I don't think I'm the person you want on your clean-up crew. Even Chris here does a better job than I do."

IQ-9 had been silent, sulking over his banishment to the yard earlier, but now he spoke. "Nova, I am more than happy to help you with anything you need. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you, IQ," Nova said with a twinkle in her eye. "You can start tonight by collecting and washing the dishes."

* * *

It was late by the time the party broke up. Mark and Carina walked out with Jenny and Eager, relaxed and happy after a long night of food, drink and good conversation. At the turnoff toward the barracks belonging to the enlisted personnel, Jenny turned to Carina. "Congratulations again – I'm so happy for you. See you at rehearsal next week?"

"You know it, and thanks!"

Eager paused awkwardly. He didn't know Carina well enough to hug her, and it seemed he wasn't sure what the protocol was in this situation. He finally settled on shaking her hand and congratulating her, but when he turned to Mark he was more relaxed. "Congratulations to you too, Venture, and by the way, thanks for putting the pressure on the rest of us!" He put on a nervous expression, looking significantly at Jenny.

"Now Eager," Mark laughed, putting his arm around him, "I'm sure Sgt. Greenwood won't let our relationship affect your relationship."

"Easy for you to say. I'm the one who has to face the music as soon as we walk away from here!"

"Hey," Jenny protested, "Stop making me sound like a harpy!" She laughed as she said it. Carina knew that Jenny loved Eager and he loved her, but they were less hopelessly romantic than Carina and Mark and neither one of them was ready for marriage yet.

After they parted Mark turned to her. "If they had gotten engaged last night and we hadn't, would you be pressuring me?"

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Heck, yeah! Pouting, whining, passive-aggressive silence, the whole nine yards. You'd never hear the end of it. But Jenny won't do any of that. She's happy with where they are – she thinks taking your time is a good thing. Go figure." She hadn't had a lot to drink tonight, but she suddenly realized she'd had enough to loosen her tongue a little.

"I guess not everyone gets the lightning strike of instant certainty."

They had reached her apartment and she turned to him before she unlocked the door, smiling sweetly and kissing him. He tasted beery, and apparently she'd drunk enough to lower her inhibitions a bit as well – she normally had pretty strict personal rules about public displays of affection. "We're lucky, aren't we?" She kissed him again. "So lucky."

She had found a filmy nightgown that fit her well and flattered her figure, and after she had washed up and changed she admired her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Despite the drink her head was pretty clear and so was Mark's, but she knew they'd both have to be careful tonight. It would be easy to let things get out of hand. When she entered the bedroom he was there, his pajama shirt unbuttoned. "I couldn't decide whether to put the shirt on or leave it off," he confessed with a grin, and she smiled and approached him.

"You're good the way you are. Have I ever mentioned to you how very much I admire your chest?"

His eyes slid pointedly down the low-cut neck of her nightgown. "I could say the same thing to you."

She blushed but looked down at her full breasts and sighed. "It's the one thing about me that the men admire," she said, batting her eyes, rubbing up against him and sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck.

His arms went around her and he slid his hands down until they cupped her bottom. "I don't know – you have a pretty good can, too."

Carina gave a yelp of laughter and pushed away from him playfully. "Yikes! Slip a ring on my finger and Mister Honorable turns into a pig!"

"Hey, I'm just calling it as I see it," he said, pulling her back and giving her a long, tender kiss.

Her mind started to go blank, but something in the conversation reminded her that she'd been meaning to ask him something. "Hey, Mark, about the ring…"

He stepped back, suddenly serious. "What about it? If you don't like it, we can find you a different one."

"No, no; that's not it. It's perfect – I love it. I was just wondering… You landed yesterday morning, and you proposed to me last night."

"Right…" His expression was blank.

"Well, when did you have time to go to a jewelry store?"

"Oh." He stroked her cheek. "Do you remember, before the attack, we had a special dinner date planned? My mother was going to watch the kids."

"Yes… Oh. Really?" She felt tears sting her eyes and blinked them back.

Mark nodded and brushed her hair back over her shoulder, taking the opportunity to trace his fingers lightly over her skin, making her quiver. "The ring is actually a family heirloom. I had gotten it from Mom earlier that week. And that music I played last night? Jenny helped me put that together. I wouldn't have had the first idea which songs to use."

She slipped her arms under his open shirt and around his waist and rested her head on his bare chest, chuckling exasperatedly. "So everyone has known you were going to ask me all this time, and no one told me?"

"Well, only Mom knew, really. All I told Jenny was that I wanted to put together some music you would like. I knew a couple of song titles, and she helped me find similar stuff." He thought for a second as he nuzzled at her ear, his breath hot. "And I'm sure Mom must have told Dad, but apart from that I swore her to secrecy in case you turned me down."

Carina looked up at him in disbelief. "_In case I_ _turned you down_? Seriously?" Her voice was shakier than she had intended.

"Hey, you have no idea what it's like. Proposing to you was probably the scariest thing I've ever done, and I've done some pretty scary things." His words were light but his voice was soft and his eyes burned darkly. Heart pounding, she pulled him gently toward the bed.

"Sweetie, there was only ever one possible answer. You know that." She slid his pajama shirt over his shoulders and as he discarded it, he leaned in and kissed her. The heat from his body warmed her to the core as he pulled her down to sit beside him and a small whimpering sound escaped from her throat, prompting him to respond with a moaned sigh.

"Oh, love, I hope so."

He kissed her again, and there was no more need for words.

* * *

That night she had the nightmare for the first time.

_He's dying. He's dying, and there's nothing I can do but watch. All he had to do was ask for help, but instead he made the choice to let himself go. Doesn't he know I need him? Doesn't he know there are other people who could have launched the ship, who would have allowed him to save himself? But now it's too late. No… No…_

She awoke with a gasp, tears streaming down her face, when he shook her, but she was still disoriented. Was it real? It had felt so real. Mark's arm curled around her, however, and he whispered comforting words in her ear. "Shhh. It's OK, baby. It was just a bad dream."

Relief flooded her body and she turned to face him, pulling him close to her. It had felt _so real._ She found that she couldn't stop shaking and burrowed as tightly into him as she could, wanting nothing more than to feel the strong warmth of his body engulfing her. "Mark," she whispered as hot tears began to flow over her face again, "Mark, please don't leave me."

He hesitated a moment, confused, then apparently decided the details of her dream didn't matter right now. His arms tightened around her and he kissed her tears away, stroking her hair. "I never will, love. Never. I promise you that with all my heart."

She thought she would be able to sleep again in the solid comfort of his embrace, but her mind wouldn't let go of the image of him, pale and cold in his seat on the bridge of the Argo, allowing his life to slip away. When her exhaustion began to overtake her anxiety, a thought came to her as if from a half-remembered conversation. _"You have more than the power to make him happy. You have the power to save him."_ Who had told her that? Was it true? Was it possible that Mark's life was in danger, but that she would be able to help him after all? She wracked her brain trying to remember who it was who had given her the advice, but she was too tired to think straight. Still, the thought comforted her and she began to drift off to the sound of Mark's slow, even breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall against her back where she was curled against him. She would think about it tomorrow, and she would make sure the words were true. Nothing would take him from her. Not before they had grown old and grey together. Her eyes closed and she fell into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
